The Midnight Hour
by C.C. Baptiste
Summary: What happens when love just isn't enough? What would you do to protect the ones you hold so dear and true?...First Fanfic...please R&R.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: So... this is my first stab at fanfic...I hope you like... Please R&R...

By the way... I don't own Criminal Minds.. or any companies therefore affiliated with the show. I just happened to borrow the characters and let my imagination run wild.

* * *

**The Midnight Hour**

**Prologue:**

_Westport, Connecticut_

It was the one phone call that no parent ever wants to get. Her baby was missing. Gone. It had been a week and no one had seen the honey blonde, blue eyed child. She didn't get off the train last weekend. She didn't make it home and none of her friends or her siblings had seen her.

A sigh escaped her lips. She stared down at the man-child before her and watched as the torment and desperation played across his face. She kissed the top of his head, stroked his cheek and felt the bile that was in her throat begin to rise and knew that she had made a horrible mistake. She had kept one too many secrets in her life. And this one was bound to destroy the one person she had tried desperately to protect.

"Ma, Cammy's going to be fine," he told her, his voice cracking.

"Yeah, Mama. Cammy's smart she's good at taking care of herself."

She didn't respond she just stared at her two boys. Dmitri and Dominic, her identical twins, two-thirds of her triplets, both the spitting image of their father; at the thought of him the bile pushed past her defenses causing her to rush to the bathroom. She barely made it to the toilet as the remnants of the past day's meals made it in. She had to tell him. God, she had to tell _him_.

* * *

"What's going on?"

The sharpness of the voice had suddenly irritated the hell out of Dominic. He hated his step-father. Yet, he knew better to say anything. Knew better than to want to rip the man to shreds and gut him. So, he just glared at him, giving him the once over, before letting Dmitri respond. Dmitri was better at giving the answers. So, Dominic shut up and waited.

"I asked a question."

Dmitri looked at the man whose last named he carried and shook his head. Carlson Rutherford was an asshole among men. He wondered why his mother stayed, but he stopped questioning it a long time ago. Maybe the beatings that he and Dominic received made him stop asking the obvious questions. Dmitri looked longingly at the door before looking back at his step-father.

"Cam's missing."

"Daphne!"

* * *

She was beautiful. Exotic and downright sexy. Men were lined up to have one night with her. They ogled her, her fifteen year old body, screamed to please, screamed to be pleasured. And yet, they couldn't get past the tears. The way she begged and pleaded for them not to touch her. The way she made herself sick, so she wouldn't have to please them. It was masterful, it was an art form, but the man who stood before didn't give a damn about her theatrics. He grabbed her and slammed his fist full force into her face.

She felt the blow as he head snapped back, her body dropping onto the bed. Everything around her slowed down as she felt her head hit the mattress. Her eyes closed as she heard them enter the room. She grimaced as she felt hands on her body; moaned as her clothes gave way and the tears and screams ripped from her throat as they took turns ravishing her body and her innocence.

As they finished, the one that had hit her, kissed her forehead and rubbed his hands through her tussled hair and smiled.

"Your daddy said, you were sweet and good," he murmured as he kissed her his fingers caressing her body. "You are so fucking tight."

She said nothing as he slammed into her again and again, her body giving over to the numbness.

* * *

"Daphne," he yelled again."What in the hell are the boys talking about?"

She groaned at the sound of Carlson's voice. Hated the fact that he called her by her horrific middle name and yet she knew she had to answer him. She pulled herself up off the floor and made herself presentable before opening the door.

He was looming before her his face contorted in anger and she just stared at him, wondering what her life had come to.

"Cam's missing."

"She probably went to one of her girlfriend's houses."

Daphne stared at him, the indifference in his voice making her cold. "She's been missing for a week."

"Why didn't you say something?"

She took a deep breath, "Maybe you should try answering your phone sometimes."

"Daphne…"

She snapped at him quickly, "No, Carlson. No. She's missing. She didn't get off the train from Exeter!"

"Daphne…"

"You know if you weren't so goddamn selfish, she could've been here with me, attending Staples, but know you hate me so fucking much you sent her away and now look what happened."

She pushed past him into the kitchen to find both Dmitri and Dominic standing in the doorway waiting for her. Carlson followed her into the kitchen with anger written across his face.

"You are not going to blame me for her running off; she's got it honest, probably from _their_ father."

"You don't know one fucking thing about him. Not one and I will not let you or anybody else disrespect him."

Carlson just smiled, "He must not have been that great if you left him and you came to me."

Daphne didn't respond to him she just stared at him seething as he walked away talking on his cell phone.

* * *

_I want her broken in two. I don't want her to remember anything not even her own name._

She heard the voice on the speaker as they had dragged her onto the floor. The caller was in luck, she remembered only one thing her name and yet, she couldn't recall it to save her life.

* * *

"Morgan."

"Athena?"

The choked tear-filled voice on the other end pushed her up in her seat. She turned and glanced at the clock behind her 11:45 p.m. She glanced down at the caller id and wondered for first time, why she was calling her.

"Nel?"

"Thena, I need you to call him."

Athena shook her head before responding, "No, hell no. You should've called him years ago. I'm not getting into this."

"Cam's missing."

Athena took off her glasses and dropped them on the keyboard. This was so not happening to her.

"What do you mean Cam's missing?"

"She's been gone for a week. Thena, I need your help. You've got to get word to him. Please."

"Nel, I'm not in this."

"You're my sister."

"And he's my brother, lest we forget!"

"Athena, please, she's his baby too."

"Yeah, the overly grown baby he doesn't know exists. Wait, let's not forget the boys."

Silence was Athena's only response. Athena knew she had struck at her sister's core, but she didn't care, the time for playing games and keeping secrets was over.

"I'll tell him, Nel, but you are going to have to deal with the consequences."

"I know."

"No, you don't know Penelope Daphne Morgan. You have no fucking idea."

Daphne, well, Penelope hung up the phone and felt the pressure build in her chest. She had spent sixteen years in hiding. Sixteen years full of lies and secrets and she had to face them head on. Her time had come, it was the midnight hour and she had to deal with the consequences.


	2. Chapter 1: Something Wicked This Way

Author's Note: Once again, I do not own Criminal Minds...Back to the story

* * *

**Part I:**

**Chapter 1: Something Wicked This Way Comes**

_Two Weeks Later-_

_Summer Solstice 5:45 a.m._

**Grayson Grove, MI**

**Home of: Grayson and Josephine Morgan, Morgan's Palisades Ranch**

As far as D.J. Morgan was concerned it was one of the most beautiful days he had ever seen in his life. It was true, that he had missed his family and friends back home in Alexandria, but it was the peacefulness of Grayson Grove that he realized that he loved. He guided his Arabian stallion, Eagle Heart, across the fields back towards the large farmhouse that had been in his family for years and admitted that if he had a choice in where he lived, that he would definitely stay here. He flicked his reins and Eagle Heart shifted from a gallop to a canter as the farmhouse came into view. D.J. sat back and watched the beautiful robin's and blue jay's fly and the flowers in full bloom around her. He slowed as he approached the house. Eagle Heart stopped just shy of the front porch. D.J hopped down and tied the reins to the post before stepping onto the porch.

"I see someone's been up early," Ma Josie, D.J's great-grandmother said from her seat where she was shelling beans.

"Yes ma'am. Papa said if I gave Eagle Heart her workout, that he'd let me ride Widowmaker," D.J. said eagerly.

Ma Josie looked at D.J. momentarily before responding. "Papa, told you that."

"Yes'm," D.J. said with a nod of her head.

"Hmmm," Ma Josie said as she got up her chair. "Did you eat this morning?"

"No'm. I was late getting to Eagle Heart."

"Unhuh," Ma Josie said shaking her head "C'mon in here and get you something to eat."

"Yes ma'am," D.J. replied as she removed her boots.

"Make sure you wash yourself good 'fore you come in my kitchen."

"Yes ma'am."

D.J. disappeared into the wash room that set off the front porch. He quickly washed his face and hands before taking a good look at himself in the mirror. At the tender age of 22, he seemingly looked older than what he was. He was the color of golden honey, with wavy brown hair that was close cropped. His eyes were charcoal gray that changed from gray to black depending on his mood. He stared at his handsomely chiseled face with the almond shaped eyes and smiled to himself. He re-tucked the light blue long sleeve thermal shirt into his jeans before walking out of the wash room. He stopped in front of the full length mirror that was in the hall and looked at himself again. He couldn't help it, it was a bad habit he picked up in high school that he just never broke.

As he turned he heard a whimper and loud thump on the front of the porch. He looked out the screen door, but didn't see anything. He turned away when he heard it again, the soft cry. He reached down into his holster and pushed the door open, prepared to be rather safe than sorry.

He pushed open the screen door and looked around before stepping down. He smelled them first. The smell of fecal matter and dried blood filtered through his nostrils. He moved towards the stench and he finally saw her. She was covered in what he suspected to be her own blood and feces. She was dressed in a green satin gown, her hair was a tangled mess around her face, but her eyes were the softest brown that he had ever seen. Similar to one other person he had ever known. His mother's.

He put the gun away and moved towards the girl who was half lying on the side of the porch. She looked up at him, her eyes fearful. She went to move but couldn't something had caused a complete paralysis in her. He kneeled beside her and felt for a pulse. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Derek."

"Camden?"

**Quantico, Virginia**

**Behavioral Analysis Unit**

**FBI Offices- 10:30 A.M.**

For most men it is the quiet of the night were there nightmares come and haunt them. Unfortunately, for Derek Morgan it was during the light of day, when he worked cases, especially those that involved children that hurt him the most. He stepped off the elevator to be bombarded by files, telephone messages and gentle conversation. He simply nodded taken the files and messages and pushed towards his desk.. He had been gone for two weeks. Simple vacation time needed to see his family. He had spent the time doing some much needed fishing and spending quality time with his son. He smiled as he thought of D.J. If anything, his son had brought about the bright moments in his life. Never letting him fall or lose hope.

As he sat down her thumbed through the messages and smiled as he came across the name Athena Morgan. He leaned back in the chair and took a much needed sip of his coffee. Athena Morgan had come into his life as a toddler, a cherubic little girl with large brown eyes and beautiful café au lait skin. He had watched her grow up to become a Congressional Aide on Capitol Hill to now working as his teams Technical Analysts. He placed the message aside and moved on through the pile. Two names caused him to stop what he was doing. The first one was from Daphne Rutherford; the other from Penelope Garcia-Morgan.

Derek spun around in his seat to find Dr. Spencer Reid, head down in a good book.

"Hey, Kid. Do you know about these?"

Reid looked from the book to the pink slips in Morgan's hand. "Am I supposed to?"

"Daphne Rutherford and Penelope Garcia-Morgan."

Reid smiled. "You didn't tell me you had a wife."

Derek didn't even crack a smile. "I don't. She died in a plane crash, years ago."

"She seems to think differently. She called everyday last week looking for you. I took the last phone message."

Derek just grunted, "And Daphne Rutherford?"

"That's Senator Carlson Rutherford's wife. Their daughter is missing."

"Why is she calling me?"

"That is a very good question, Agent Morgan, why is Senator Rutherford's wife calling you of all people."

Derek turned to see Unit Chief Erin Strauss standing at his desk. Derek turned to look at her before rising to his feet.

"All due respect, Ma'am. I don't have an answer, and if I did, it still wouldn't be any of your business."

" I beg, to differ my office please."

Without another word Strauss pushed past of Morgan's desk and out of the bullpen, leaving him to follow in his wake. He pushed to his feet before draining the rest of his coffee. This was not going to be a good day for him.

Morgan walked into Strauss office to find her and what seemed to be none other than Senator Rutherford sitting in her office. Morgan leaned against the door and waited.

"Senator Rutherford, Senior Supervising Agent Derek Morgan, Agent Morgan, Senator Carlson Rutherford, Connecticut," Strauss said quietly.

Derek didn't even move he just stared at Senator Rutherford and gave him a very curt nod.

"I'll make this brief, Agent Morgan. I want to know why my wife is calling you."

" I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Derek pushed up off the wall and stared the Senator down. " It means that I do not know, why she called me. Let me ask you question, why do you think she called me?"

Carlson Rutherford didn't look at him. "I have not a clue, that's why I'm asking you."

" I don't even know your wife. I just know her name," Derek replied. "Anything, else?"

"That'll be all Agent Morgan."

Derek stepped down out into the corridor to be bombarded by J.J in the hall. "Briefing, conference room in two."

Derek didn't say a word, just nodded his head as he followed her down the hall. Derek walked into the room and slipped into the seat next to Reid. He opened the file folder to find himself staring at the prettiest eyes he had ever seen. He lifted the picture and stared at her in awe. She was beautiful. Skin the color of honey, curly honey blonde hair and a dimple in each check to match her beautiful smile. But it was the eyes, chocolate brown, warm and inviting that spoke to Morgan. He knew that face and those eyes, but he just couldn't place where.

He didn't get a chance to dwell on that fact as he listened to J.J. He listened as he scanned the file before him. It was a chilling case, one that didn't really peek his interest until he head the location.

"Grayson Grove, Michigan," Derek repeated looking up from the case file.

J.J just stared at him. "Yeah."

"There's nothing there."

"Something has to be there, Morgan." Hotch responded.

"I'm telling you, there's nothing there but farmland, you know, horse ranches and fruit orchards."

"How do you know that?" Reid asked him.

"My dad is from Grayson Grove. It was an all black town founded in the 1850's. My great- great- great grandfather, was one of the founders. My grandparents still live there."

It was after his final words slipped out that Derek glanced back at the picture. It was all there, she looked too familiar to him. He took in a deep breath before looking up again.

"Her name is Camden Rutherford?"

"Yeah," J.J. replied. "Derek ,what's wrong."

The words caused a bell to go off in his head.

"D.J." Derek said as he shot out of his chair. "I gotta talk to D.J."

He walked out of the conference room and headed straight towards his desk. He however never had a chance to make the call.

"Derek Jasper," Derek barked as he approached his desk.

He quickly rose to his feet and turned to face his father. Second Lieutenant, Derek Jasper Morgan Jr. of the United States Marine Corps was dressed in his green service uniform and looked like every bit of his father.

"Dad," he replied softly.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's good to see you, too, Pop."

Derek shook his head as he embraced his son. He had saw him a few days ago, but he could tell that someone or something had his son, shook up. He pulled away from giving him the once over.

"What's wrong? I thought you weren't due back 'til next week."

D.J. just smiled and shook his head. "Yeah, about that, I have a problem."

Derek didn't say a word, he just looked at his son.

"This morning, I found Camden Rutherford on the front porch. She was clutching this."

DJ lifted the gold cross to show his father. At first glance, all one would see was a regular cross, but the back side told the story. Derek turned the cross and on the back was the inscription "Penelope and Derek". He let the cross go before looking at his son.

"Do you have yours, Dad?"

Without a word, Derek pulled at the chain around his neck, the one that held the matching cross.

"She thinks you're her father."

"No. There were no survivors."

"Dad, maybe, Mom got out alive."

"There were no survivors."

"Dad."

"Goddamnit, Derek! There were no survivors."

The harsh tones would've made a lesser man cower, but not D.J. Morgan. He stood his ground and stared his father down. Derek's answer was not plausible for D.J. and he wanted him to understand.

"But what if she did make it?"

"Then I wouldn't want to be her," Derek replied softly.

"Dad."

"Sixteen years, five weeks and three days, since I lost her. I don't need false hope, son. And neither do you."

* * *

Athena Morgan entered the bull pen to find both Derek J. Morgan's in a stare off. She watched them with a smile. She loved the both of them, dearly. Derek was more than her brother, he was the father that she had never known and D.J. was the dorky younger brother she dreamed of having. She approached them cautiously, file in hand and tapped lightly on the desk.

"Now this is a sight for sore eyes," she said with a smile.

Both men turned to stare at her and they both gave her the signature Derek Morgan smile. D.J. wrapped an arm around her waist before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"What's cookin', good lookin'."

"Hey, Bucket."

"Thena, we've talked about that."

"I know, and your always gonna be my Bucket, just like I'm always go be Bella. Right old, man?

D.J's eyebrows went up in question as she winked at her older brother. Derek just shook his head as he leaned and kissed her forehead, "I'm not that old, Bella."

"Right, what you said, Senior. You got a minute for, baby sis."

Derek looked over his shoulder at the team still in the conference room. "Anything for you, Bella; what's going on?"

She shifted the file in her hand before answering, "Three words for you, Camden Francine Morgan."

Derek stared at her blankly before closing his eyes. "Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"It should she's your daughter."

Derek crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at the two of them. "You two in cahoots or something?"

"What are you talking about?" Athena asked in confusion.

"Doesn't matter, but I'm going to say this for the last damn time. I don't have a daughter."

Before either Athena or DJ could argue, the rest of the team had entered the bull pen. J.J. moved over to them with a smile on her face.

"I hate to break up this mini family reunion, but we have to go. Wheels up in 30."

Derek just nodded as J.J. moved along. He turned his attention back to the two of them. "We're done with this topic. I'll see the both of you when I get back."

Derek picked up his ready bag and files and moved towards the elevator.

Athena stared at his retreating back "What if I have proof?"

Derek stopped and stared up at the ceiling before turning to face her. "What?"

"Birth certificates, school photos, DNA. What if I had it?

Derek studied her face momentarily, "I'd be a believer."

She stepped forward and placed the file she was holding into his hands. "Then,Derek, believe."


	3. Chapter 2: What's Done In The Dark

A/N: I just want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I have taken liberties with the Morgan and Garcia, and know that this story is a twisted demented version of my own and does not have direct correlation with Criminal Minds. Also, I do not own Criminal Minds, but if I did, Oh BOY!

Now let's get back to where we left off...

* * *

**Chapter 2: What's Done in the Dark…**

**Lakeland Community Hospital**

**Niles, Michigan**

**11:30 a.m.**

Dmitri Rutherford leaned against the wall and watched as his mother paced the floor back and forth. It was killing him that he could do nothing for her, but he knew it was killing her that she couldn't see Camden. He pushed up off the wall and stopped his mother in her tracks.

"Ma, you gotta stop this."

He lifted her head so she could see his face. She simply shook her head and sighed. "Derek, baby, you don't understand."

"Derek?" Dmitri asked.

Daphne lifted her head and stared at him dazed and confused. "You called me Derek. Who is he?"

"Mitri, what are you talking about?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Who is Derek and why would you call me his name."

Daphne just stared at her son, before stroking his cheek. "It was a slip of the tongue; my mistake."

"Mrs. Rutherford?"

Daphne turned at the interruption, "Yes."

"You can see Camden now."

Daphne nodded her head as she pulled away from her son and followed the nurse. Dmitri watched as she disappeared down the end of the hall. He was unsettled, his mother had never called him anyone else's name. Sure, she had confused him plenty of times with Dominic, but she had never called him Derek or anything else. The look that came with that name also took him for a head spin. She seemed dazed, lost and confused and that in itself bothered him to no end.

* * *

_"Derek ,baby ,dinner's ready."_

_ He looked up from his text book and stared at her. She was dressed casually in a pair of black sweat pants and a soft pink a-line t-shirt. A smile crossed his lips as she ran her fingers through her hair. She was covered in flour, which meant that she made him something Southern. She looked as if she had a tug of war with dinner and lost, but he didn't care. Derek, would do anything to please his bride. With that thought he set his book to the side and slid from the bed._

"_Smells good, baby girl," he said as he leaned down to give her a kiss._

"_Does it really?"_

_He lifted an eyebrow, "Yeah, you know I love everything you make."_

"_I wonder why that is…" She murmured as she walked past him out the door._

_He caught her arm and turned her towards him. "What's up?"_

_She shrugged and looked up at him, "It's nothing."_

"_Penelope."_

_A sigh escaped her lips as she rolled her eyes. "Are we doing the right thing?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_This," she said as she moved her hands around. "This whole family thing."_

_Derek just shook his head and sighed. "Yes, we are doing the right thing."_

"_I don't want you to have any regrets?"_

_He stared at her for a long moment. She shifted her attention away from him, past him into the bedroom. He lifted her face and saw the tears forming in her eyes. She rolled her eyes skyward to prevent them from falling._

"_Where's this coming from?"_

"_I've been on my own for so long… and I want Athena to have stability, something that our folks didn't necessarily provide for us and …Derek I just don't want you doing this because you're trying to be honorable."_

"_I wouldn't have asked you to marry me, if I wasn't in this for the long haul."_

_She simply nodded her head. "Right."_

"_Pen-"_

"_You're right," she said with a smile. "Forgive me for doubting you, for doubting us."_

_Derek didn't say anything. He just tugged on her t-shirt bringing her closer to him. She stepped forward her swollen stomach pressed against his. His head dropped and he captured her lips. He kissed her softly, tenderly, telling her exactly how he felt in that one kiss. He broke away trailing kisses across her face, neck, and shoulders, anywhere that his mouth could find flesh._

"_Daddy Derek, can we eat now?"_

_Derek pulled away to see a four-year-old Athena standing in the hallway. He smiled down at her and she smiled back. He looked over at Penelope and smiled._

"_What did Mama, say?"_

_Athena shook her head and sighed. "That, we had to wait for you."_

"_Then I can't keep my Bella waiting any longer, can I?"  
She blushed and shook her head giggling. "Noooo."_

"_Well then," he said as he traced a finger down Penelope's jawline. "Let's go see what Mama, made for dinner."_

_He walked down the hallway backwards still looking at Penelope, before scooping down and picking up Athena into his arms. Athena wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulders. _

"_Hey, silly girl," he said as he and Athena entered the dining room. "I love you, you know that, right?"_

_Penelope stood there a moment before following. " I love you too, Derek."_

_* * *  
_

He shook his head in disgust as he stared at the face of woman holding Camden and felt his anger intensify. He had longed for her, he dreamed of her, tasted her in the middle of the night. Only to awaken in the middle of the night soaked from his passionate dreams, her side of the bed empty and cold. Never, in his wildest dreams would he imagine that she was alive breathing, away from him. It had been sixteen years since he touched her, sixteen years since he had kissed her, sixteen years since he said he loved her. And in those sixteen years, his love for her had never wavered; it never failed, it continued to burn incessantly. He was pissed. After all this time, he still loved her, and yet it seemed as if his love wasn't enough to keep her, wasn't enough to hold her, wasn't enough for her to love him back.

She had lost weight. She was no longer voluptuous, she was deathly skinny. Her hair was no longer a vibrant blonde, but a dark chestnut brown, but her eyes, they still held the same mystique in them; the mystique that he had fallen in love with. He shifted the paperwork looking at the pictures of his sons. Sons that had to live without him, to be raised by another man. He felt his anger spike to a whole new level. It was official, when his time with Penelope Morgan or Daphne Rutherford, whoever the hell she claimed to be at the moment came, he was going to kill her.

* * *

_"P, where are you?" Derek yelled from the bottom of the stairs._

_ "I'm up here."_

_ Derek sighed as he took the box in his hands and trudged up the stairs to their bedroom._

_ "Baby, what are you doing in here?"He asked as leaned against the door jamb._

_ She gave him the once over and smiled at his sexy physique. The black t-shirt he wore clung to him, outlining the sexy pectoral and ab muscles behind it. _

_ "Taking a test."_

_ "Seriously?"_

_ She peeked her head out the bathroom door, "Seriously."_

_ He crossed the bedroom and entered the bathroom, to find her sitting on the side of the tub, six different brands of pregnancy tests littering the counter. He looked down at her twiddling her fingers and trying not stare at them. He laughed._

_ "Derek, this is not funny," she said with a roll of her eyes. "What if I'm pregnant?"_

_ "Then we're going to be parents, again."_

_ "Real cute, D-Money."_

_ "Ha, haven't heard that one in years," He said as he squatted before her. "We're going to be fine."_

_ "Sweetness, we just bought this house and-"_

_ "And, we will find away. Trust me, Love."_

_ "Derek-"_

_ "Trust me. If Big Poppa says, he got it; then he got it. All right?"_

_ "All right…Big Poppa,"she said with a smirk._

_ "That's my girl. Give me some sugar."_

_ Penelope stood up kissed him softly. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her deeper, closer into the kiss. Penelope pulled away from him as he was going in for the kill._

_ "Un un," she said as she placed her finger on his lips. "That's how we got in this predicament now."_

_ He licked her finger before inhaling it into his mouth. "Derek," she whined._

_ "What? Can't a man just enjoy his wife," he said, tightening his grip on her waist. The beeping of Penelope's pager went off and she pushed away from him working her way to the counter. She picked up each test and stared at them for a long period time before setting them down. She turned to Derek, who was now leaning against the wall watching her._

_ "So…." He said as he waited in participation._

_ "You're about to be a Daddy, Big Poppa."_

_ He lifted her up to kiss her. "Hot damn."_

_ Penelope giggled as he kissed her sitting her on the edge of the counter._

_ "I'm about to be a Daddy, huh."_

_ Penelope smiled and looked at him, "Yessir."_

_ "I think that cause's for celebration."_

_ "I rightly, agree, sexy."_

_ "Good," he murmured as he kissed her lips. "Cause before I celebrate I gotta say this."_

_ "I'm all ears, baby."_

_ "No more boys."_

_ "No more boys? I thought you loved your li'l homies."_

_ Derek paused and smiled at the thought of his sons. "I do, I just want a little balance in the house."_

_ "A little huh?"_

_ "Yeah," he said as he nuzzled her neck. " I want a li'l girl. Who's full of the love we share."_

_ "Really."_

_ "Of course and she has to look…just…like…you," He said as he rained kisses all across her face._

_* * *  
_

Sometimes words can never express how we truly feel. Emotions have a tendency to run rampant through us all and at the moment words simply failed her. All she could do was cry and muffle the screams that were clawing at the back of her throat.

As a mother she was hurt and mortified that someone would want to hurt her baby. As a woman she was disgusted that some sicko, decided to take the innocence of a child. She took a deep breath and swallowed back her last scream, before running her fingers through her hair and sitting down beside her daughter.

"Camden," She began slowly taking a deep breath and exhaling. "Baby, if you hear me, know that Mama loves you. Know that everything that I've done, I did it to protect the ones that I love. I may not have always been right, but I did what I had to do."

The beeping sound of the monitors was enough to drive her insane. She stared at her daughter her honey toned skin that was ashen, her golden brown hair that lacked its usual luster. She took in the black eye, the bruised face and felt her stomach turn and yet she didn't move. She sat beside her and pushed through it, determined to not run and hide and have her daughter's back.

**Morgan's Palisades Ranch**

**Grayson Grove, MI**

**1:30 p.m.**

Josephine Morgan stood on the stairs waiting. With arms folded across her chest she watched as the caravan of trucks entered her property and descended down the main road. She knew that one of them, probably the lead car, held her grandson and she knew that she didn't have any time to waste. She stepped down from the porch as the first truck pulled in front of the house.

Derek opened the door and was down and out of the truck before Rossi brought it to a complete stop. He took two steps before he pulled his grandmother into his arms for a hug and a kiss.

"MaDear," he said as he kissed her cheek.

She pulled away from him staring into his deep brown eyes before smiling. "My sweet li'l boy." She stroked his face. "She's beautiful, you know, the perfect mixture of you and Penelope."

Derek stopped and looked up at his grandmother in shock. She gave him a soft smile.

"You saw her?"

She simply nodded her head, "Yes, the moment I saw her, I knew who she was."

"Where is she?"

"She's at Lakeland."

Derek kissed his grandmother's cheek again, before turning back to the truck. He had to get to her, to see what everyone else was seeing. He needed to know, before he made any errors. He had two choices to be there as a federal agent, or to be there as her biological father; either way he was going to be there for her, no matter the consequences.

"Derek!"

He turned to face his grandmother again, determination and angst written across his face.

"Ma'am?"

"She's here, baby. Penelope, is here."

"Here? In this house?"

"She's at the hospital."

Derek took a deep breath and looked heaven-ward. He knew that God was testing him. Testing his patience and his resolve and he was not liking it. He glanced back at his grandmother and sighed.

"How long has she been here?"

"Since this morning, DJ called her."

Derek grimaced before running a hand over his face, "All right."

"Derek, you know God doesn't put anymore on you than what you can handle, right?"

"Yes, ma'am. I know."

"Go and be with your baby girl. She needs you."

Without another word to anyone, Derek got in the car and drove away. Josephine sighed as she stared at the other agents who were in her yard.

"Where is he going?" Reid asked as he turned to Emily.

"He's gone over to Lakeland," Josephine interjected as she moved towards them. "I'm Josephine Morgan, Derek's grandmother. Welcome to Morgan's Palisades Ranch."

* * *

_ "You know, I have to be the luckiest man in the world."_

_ She lifted her head up and smiled. "Why do you say that?"_

_ He kissed her forehead gently, "Because you're my Love."_

_ She just shook her head as she ran her finger across his chest. "Sometimes, I don't think I deserve you."_

_ "Why would you say that?"_

_ "Because you're just too damn good to me."_

_* * *  
_

**Lakeland Community Hospital**

**Niles, MI**

**2:00 P.M.**

"Mom?"

Penelope sat up in the chair and looked over at Camden. She smiled at her daughter, grateful that she was awake. She squeezed her hand as she looked at her.

"Hi, baby," she said as bit back her tears. "How's my favorite girl?"

Camden just stared at her mother, before glancing around the room. She pushed herself to sit and grimaced in pain. Penelope rushed towards her to help, but Camden snatched away.

"Where is he?" Camden asked as she fought to bring down her panic.

"Where's who?"

"Derek, where is he?"

For the first time in her life, Penelope was speechless. Camden had asked the most honest and innocent question and yet she didn't have an answer. Penelope ran her fingers through her hair before say a word.

"Derek?"

Camden stared at her mother her warm brown eyes changing to a frosty blue. She was learning very quickly that she wasn't too fond of her mother's duplicitous nature.

"You know, Derek, my brother," she replied her eyes saying what her tone wasn't.

"Cam, you only have two brothers, Dmitri and Dominic."

"No, I don't."

"Camden-"

"No!" she roared, "There's three of them Derek Jr., Dmitri and Dominic."

"Camden-"

Camden didn't respond, she just closed her eyes and lay back in the bed. Penelope closed her eyes, how was she supposed to explain to her daughter that the she had no idea where her brother was. If she didn't know now, she knew then that she was officially in deep shit.

"Just relax and I'll go find him."

Camden didn't say a word just watched as her mother rose and went in search of her brother.

* * *

"I'm looking for Camden…" his voice faultered, he didn't know what to call her. He looked up at the emergency room receptionist who was watching him with keen interest. He swallowed and tried to find his words again.

"I'm looking for my daughter, Camden…"

Again his voice faultered and again he found the receptionist watching him intently. He sighed before looking back at the nurse.

"Morgan, Camden Morgan."

The receptionist nodded as she moved her brightly painted nails across the keyboard. She paused before looking back at him. "She's on the 3rd floor, Pediatrics."

"Room number?"

"318."

* * *

D.J. Morgan sat quietly in the cafeteria sipping a cup of coffee. He glanced across the small room and wondered what possessed him to come back to the Grove. It was clear, that he was here based on emotion, alone. He believed that Camden was his baby sister. Every time he looked at her face, all her could see was his mother. He actually needed Camden to be his sister, because if she wasn't; his father was going to be right. It would be hell to pay.

"Mitri, what the hell were you thinking leaving me alone with Carlson?"

D.J. lifted his gaze and found himself staring at his mirror image. The only difference was his eyes. His eyes were a sparkling emerald green. D.J. looked at him openly, before shaking his head.

"You're not, Dmitri." It was a statement not a question.

"No, I'm 'fraid not," D.J. responded with a small smile.

Before either one could respond, Athena walked up to them. "So, D.J.," she began before she looked down, "Oh, shit."

D.J.'s head snapped towards Athena whose eyes had rounded. "Thena?"

Instead of answering him she said one word. "Dominic?"

"Ms. Athena," he replied with a smile.

"This is all bad."

"Thena, what is all bad?"

"Are your folks here?"

"Of course," Dominic replied.

"Oh, God!"

"Athena!" D.J. practically shouted, "Stop the fucking dramatics and tell me what's going on?"

"Derek Jasper Morgan Jr., meet your brother, Dominic Julius Morgan-Rutherford.

Both men rose at the same time and turned and stared at Athena. She knew by the look in their eyes, that she had unofficially opened Pandora's Box. She stepped back but D.J. grabbed her arm.

"Run that by me one more 'gin," D.J. said softly to her.

"You heard me D.J., Dominic's your brother."

* * *

It was the aroma of flowers that pushed her from her slumber. She opened her eyes to see the bouquet of white roses, sitting beside her bed and then she saw him. He was seated just where her Mom was no more than fifteen minutes ago. A small smile slid across her face as she watched her father. She pushed herself forward and his eyes opened. She froze.

She didn't know what it was, but she had gotten the feeling that she may be in trouble. She looked at him and gave him the lopsided Morgan smile, which he returned with one of his own.

He stood, leaned over and kissed her softly on the forehead. "Hello, Angel."

Camden felt the tears fall from her eyes, before whispering one single word. "Daddy."  
Derek felt his chest tighten as he heard the words he had sixteen years to hear. He ran a finger across her cheek, pushing the mass of honey blonde hair back off of her face. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was his. He looked into her eyes and saw that his baby, his Angel had been missing him, just like he had been missing her. He kissed her forehead again, before wrapping her in his arms, giving her the sense and security that she needed.

Camden let the tears fall, her sobs and screams carrying out into the hallway. She never heard the door open, didn't hear the frantic panicking voices in her room. She had tuned everything out, all she could hear, was her father's soft soothing words. She burrowed as close as her IV and heart monitor would allow to her father and let him rock her back and forth. She held on to him, feeling his warmth and tenderness, and for the last time in as many months she wondered how it would feel to be a Daddy's Girl. She had to look no further, because she was safe in her Daddy's arms.

Derek didn't know when Camden had fell asleep, but he knew that there was something terrorizing his little girl. _His little girl._ He laughed bitterly at the phrase. The young woman in his arms was hardly a kid, but yet he had the sudden urge to protect her, to want to harm anyone who had even thought about harming her. He stroked her cheek before lying her back down. He stood slowly and backed away from the bed. He sat down in the chair when he noticed the slight movement in the doorway. Penelope. Without second thought he followed her out into the hallway, she owed him an explanation and damnit he was going to get it.

Penelope had made it to the end of the hallway when she felt his hand on her elbow. He spun her around and she found herself face to face with the man she had fallen madly in love with over twenty years ago.

"Derek," she said her eyes taking in the myriad of emotions on his face.

"Penelope."

The moment was electric, intensifying and he sealed it with a kiss.


	4. Chapter 3:Shall Come To The Light

**A/N: I still don't own CM or any affiliated companies or networks...sorry! Also, this chapter may come off choppy because I was getting impatient. I'm trying to get to the real story behind Pen and Derek, but it's so hard! Anyway, I hope you enjoy! And away, we go!~ C.C**

* * *

**Chapter 3:…Shall Come to The Light**

**Lakeland Community Hospital**

**Niles, MI**

**3:00 P.M.**

He stood outside her room door like a sentry. He didn't say a word, he just watched her sleep. He knew just by blood right, he had the right to be in that room. To watch over her as a great big brother should, but he didn't move. She didn't know him and he didn't know her, but what he did know was that they both were owed an explanation, from no one but their mother. And so, he waited and watched her sleep peacefully. He had all the time in the world to get his questions answered, he had waited sixteen years to find about his mom, another few days wasn't going to hurt.

Athena sat quietly, her attention was on the _Essence_ magazine before her when Carlson Rutherford entered the waiting area. She lifted her gaze momentarily to find him staring at her. She re-crossed her legs and turned the next page, ignoring the tingling going up her spine. When she looked up she saw Rutherford engaging Dmitri in conversation. From the looks of it, Dmitri was on the verge of exploding but Carlson Rutherford just kept push his buttons. She went back to her magazine and sighed. Oh, how she loathed Carlson Rutherford and if she had her way he wouldn't exist, just a slight click of the keys and he'd be gone.

Dmitri took a deep breath as Carlson ever so subtly threatened him. Dmitri knew that he was Carlson's favorite target because Dmitri didn't fight back. That was due to Dmitri's passive nature, the one trait of his mother's that he truthfully wished he didn't have. That passive trait, was the one that was baiting Carlson Rutherford and if he wasn't very careful, he would find out very quickly why no one ever truthfully messed with him.

"Where's Dominic?"

Dmitri looked down the hall towards the nurses' station and sighed. "For the last time, I don't know. Did you bother to check Camden's room?"

Carlson didn't say a word he just went down the hall towards Camden's room; determined to find his prey.

* * *

Her lips tasted like a fine cocoa. Her breath reminded him of sweet peppermint, and as his tongue touched hers he felt her tremble. He backed her against the wall, his fingers tracing the outline of her breast as he deepened the kiss. It was incredible, remarkable, just like he remembered. She was his sweet Penelope; the love of his life, mother of his children. The only woman who knew his tortured past, who had promised him eternity, who had promised top bear his children and carry his name. She was the woman he had vowed to love, honor and protect forever. _Forever._

The word resounded in Derek's brain and he pulled away from her, chest panting, broken hearted, partially destroyed and remembered that no longer were they _the_ Derek and Penelope Morgan. They were Derek Morgan and Daphne Rutherford, two people who shared four children that carried there DNA. He backed away from her and her kiss swollen lips. He stared at her tenderly before he erected his mask, once again.

"Just tell me, why?"

His words played havoc on her heart. In the past sixteen years she had lived without him, she didn't have an answer. All she had were excuses. She tucked her hair around her ear as she straightened herself up.

"Because I loved you," it was the only thing she could think of to say.

"Loved?"He asked. "Wow, loved."

He moved further away from her. She didn't push it, either. She knew the extent of his anger, the limits she had pushed. She also knew that if she wasn't careful, she was going to crossover to the dark side and met the Derek Morgan, no one had seen since high school.

"I loved you enough to keep you safe."

Derek stared at her for a moment. "You lied to keep me safe."

"I didn't lie, Derek. I had a decision to make and I chose to keep you alive."

"What about D.J. and Athena? When you were so busy keeping me alive did you think how it would affect them being without their mother?"

"You have no idea, what it was like for me, Derek."

He stepped closer to her and dropped his head. "I've spent the past sixteen years of my life mourning a dead woman, loving a dead woman to the point that I didn't want anyone else. I raised a beautiful girl, by myself from no guidance from the only mother she's ever known. I've raised a son who has spent his whole life holding on to a memory of his perfect mother. I have laid down every night and wondered was it instant or painful for you and the boys."

Penelope took a deep breath and felt the tears forming. He lifted his hand and stroked her cheek. The tears fell at his touch.

"Oh, Derek."

"Do you know what's it's like to know, that the one person you have loved for over half your life is alive. And all they had to do was pick up the phone and call. All you had to do was say my name and I would've been there."

"You don't understand."

"You may have saved my life, but it broke my family apart. I would've rathered died then have D.J. and Athena without you; that way if you had to lose, you would've lost together as one. Instead, we've all suffered.

Penelope dried her tears and stood up straight. "I did what I thought was best."

"I guess some things, never change, Daphne."

* * *

"Where in the hell have you been?"

D.J. turned form the door to see the man standing before him. He glanced at him briefly before turning his attention back to the door. He didn't know the man and quite frankly didn't care for him. He had other things to focus on. Specifically, his sister.

Carlson's eyes widened at his indifference. How dare, this young ungrateful bastard disrespect him like that. Carlson stared at him and the hatred that had festered since he first laid on Derek Morgan's children reared its ugly head and he raised his hand to strike him. That would be his second mistake of the day. The first was confronting Derek Morgan.

D.J. wasn't aware of when the first blow came, but he became keenly aware of the second and third. They were quick powerful blows to his ribcage. He turned to face his attacker delivering a quick shot to the body and one to the face. D.J. watched as he stumbled back, and a wolfish grin appeared on D.J's face. If the man wanted a fight he'd give him one, and D.J. was hell bent on winning.

* * *

She was speechless, he had called her Daphne. She hated that name and more so she hated when he said it. It just didn't sound right when he said it. She ran quivering fingers through her hair before pulling herself together. Now was not the time to succumb to him, to her love for him. She had one goal and that was Camden.

"Derek, I know that I hurt you, but our main concern right now is Camden."

"You're damn right about that," he tossed back at her. "Just know this though. If anything you've done had anything to do with my Angel getting hurt. It's going to be on between me and you, Daphne Rutherford, understand?"

She simply nodded and watched as he walked away. She rolled her eyes to prevent the tears from falling. She knew that it was over between them. Penelope Morgan, was dead to him. And Daphne Rutherford was now the bane of his existence.

* * *

Carlson launched himself at D.J. slamming him against the wall. He was beyond angry he was furious. He knew that the time had come to teach the young man a lesson and how he revealed in that thought. He hit D.J. across the face twice, his energy flowing as he broke the skin on the young man's face. He wanted to hurt Daphne and by destroying her children he was doing just that. He pushed off the young man and smiled victoriously.

D.J. leaned against the wall momentarily and waited. He eyed Carlson and knew the man had no idea who he was. Which made D.J.'s retaliation easier; with the precision of a cat, D.J. pounced on him, slamming him into the wall breaking his nose in the process. D.J. turned him and gave one good punch to his ribcage, cracking them. D.J. then proceeded to lift him up off the ground by his throat, slowly squeezing the life out of him.

The head nurse of the unit turned the corner to see all the commotion. She dropped her files and ran back to the desk sending a page down to security. She didn't know what was going on, but she did know that she didn't want murder to be committed on her watch and definitely not in her unit.

Derek was outdone with her. How dare she say she left him, because she loved him? What kind of bullshit was that? He was his own man, and he didn't need his wife trying to save his life? Hell, he'd been a shadow of the man he once was because of her. He had gambled on love and lost. Now, he was faced with the sorry ass consequences of loving a woman who no longer was his. With a deep sigh he turned the corner to see Security coming out of the stairwell and heading down the hallway towards Camden's room.

Without second thought Derek took off behind them. If anything had happened to his daughter, he was going to be pissed. He slowed down when he saw they had drawn their weapons and they were pointed at D.J.

* * *

Athena and Dmitri followed the commotion into the hallway stopping dead in their tracks. Athena held her hand to her mouth as she watched the visibly shaken Carlson Rutherford hang in the air by the visibly pissed D.J. Morgan. Dmitri folded his arms and smiled; he had to admit that he hadn't expected anything less from his brother, but he was grateful that he was a little crazy.

"What the hell is going on?"

Dmitri looked over his shoulder to see Dominic standing there with a genuinely confused look on his face. Dmitri looked back to the scene before him, before turning back to him.

"How the…what the…" a flustered Dmitri spat out, "Who the hell is that?"

* * *

Penelope turned the corner and saw the commotion. She had no clue what was going on, but from what she gathered from Derek's tense back she knew it was trouble. She eased behind him, reaching out her hand as she called his name.

"Derek."

He didn't turn to look at her, he just grabbed her hand and pulled her flush against his back. "Stay behind me, Pen."

"Okay," she murmured into his back.

He looked over his shoulder and shook his head, as angry as he was his instinct was to protect her. That's how it had always been with them. He lived to protect and to love her. She clutched his shirt in her hands and he turned his attention back to the scene before them.

"D.J, let him go." Derek said softly.

D.J. tightened his grip. "Don't think so."

"It wasn't a request."

D.J. didn't respond he just stepped back and dropped Carlson to the floor. The security guards were on him in a flash, but Derek stepped forward flashing his credentials and pulling Penelope with him. He pushed the two of them into Camden's room and turned preparing to handle the hospital personnel.

"Let me look at you."

She lifted her hands and gently touched his face. She gingerly let her fingers turn his head. She sucked air through her teeth as she stared at the black eye that was forming and the exposed flesh beneath his eye. She stood on tiptoe and kissed the bruise, gently stroking his face.

"Derek Jasper, could you be any more like your father?" She wailed.

He stared at her silently before answering. "It's all I know."

She let go of his face and stepped back from her son. A small smile slid across her face. "He did a good job, raising you and Athena."

He looked away from her and turned his attention to Camden. "Depends on how you define good."

He moved away from Penelope and sat down beside Camden's bed. She watched silently as he held his sister's hand and whispered quietly to her. Penelope folded her arms across her chest and wondered for the millionth time had she made the right decision. She had broken them apart, possibly scarred them for life, because she wanted him to live. And yet, she had damn near destroyed everything that he had worked so hard to preserve.

Penelope continued to stare at them, lost in thought when the door opened.

"What the hell was that?" Dmitri asked as he walked into the room.

D.J. rose to his feet and moved towards him. "Could you keep it down, Camden's trying to sleep."

"And who the hell are you?"

Dominic finally spoke up. "In the words of our darling, Ms. Athena. Dmitri Joshua Morgan-Rutherford meet your brother, Derek Jasper Morgan Jr."

Dmitri turned his gaze from D.J. to Dominic and all three of them turned their gaze on Penelope.

She had backed herself into the wall, and placed her hand on her chests. They were staring at her. Their eyes had darkened to the same questioning black of their father's. The thick perfectly arched eyebrows had set the questioning look in their eyes and the strong jawline hiding those beautiful pearly whites, was now clinched in vexation. She had created them from her love and she had destroyed them with that same love. She had been preparing herself for Derek's wrath, but never did she think about the wrath of her children. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she succumbed to the dizziness that swallowed her and hit the floor.

"Shit!" The three of them swore as they moved to check on her.

* * *

Carlson Rutherford had no idea that he had picked the wrong Morgan to pick with until Derek Morgan had said those fateful words: Second Lieutenant Derek J. Morgan, Jr. United States Marine Corps. Carlson closed his eyes as he was placed on to the stretcher. He had attacked a Marine. Marines were trained to kill. He had threatened and attacked a natural born killer. He took a deep breath and tried not to cry out in agony. He'd give it to Second Lieutenant Morgan, he had won this battle, but he hadn't won the war.

Derek on the other hand hadn't said a word as he watched Doctors take Carlson Rutherford down to the ER. He wanted to know what in the Sam Hill possessed him to attack his son. He leaned against the wall and only one answer could come to mind. _Penelope_.

"Daddy?"

Derek's head turned to see Athena in the hallway, staring at him. He gave her a half-smile and opened his arms to her. She moved towards him, burying her head into his chest.

"Bella, what are you doing here?"

"It's Mama, she collapsed."

Derek stared down at her before entering the room, dragging a teary-eyed Athena behind him.

"Move back," Derek said as he released Athena's arm.

The three younger Morgan men moved back as Derek slid down to the floor. He lifted Penelope's head and placed it in his lap. He lifted his gaze and found him face to face with his son.

"Dominic, go to the nurse's station and get a blanket and smelling salts, Dmitri check on Camden. Deej, calm Bella down."

The three of them moved quickly as they were given their orders. Derek turned Penelope's head towards him and shook his head. He wondered as he ran his fingers through her hair when had life gotten this crazy and what happened that she felt that she had to leave him behind to figure it out.

* * *

_ "Derek."_

_ "Yeah, baby?" He murmured as he kissed her temple._

_ "Did you ever imagine that we would be like this?"_

_ "Be like what?" He asked as her moved his lips down her face to suckle her neck._

_ A small giggle escaped her as she turned to face him. "Married. And in love."_

_ "Honestly?"_

_ "Honestly."_

_ Derek pulled away from her and studied her face. He took in her dimpled checks, her blonde messy bun, juicy cherry red lips and her beautiful brown eyes and shook his head._

_ "Nope, this is a thousand times better._

_* * *  
_

"C'mon Baby Girl, you gotta open these beautiful doe eyes of yours."

A sigh escaped her lips as she billowed closer to his warmth. "Derek?"

"You gave us quite a scare, Mama."

Penelope's eyes shot open and she sprung forward. She found herself face to face with Derek. _Her _Derek. Father of her children, man she stood before God and promised her life, too. She stared into his eyes and remembered where she was and why she was there. She moved to get off the floor but he tightened his grip around her waist pulling her back down.

"Will you calm down?"

"The boys, Thena and Cammy-"

He cut her off, "Are all fine."

"I have to get up."

"And you will as soon as the doctor gets here."

The door opened and the doctor entered with a gurney. Derek stood lifting her on the gurney and placing her onto it. He went to release her, but she held onto him, refusing to let him go.

"You have to let the doctor check, you out."

"Derek-"

"I'll be here, we have unfinished business, remember?"

Penelope turned her head towards a still sleeping Camden and nodded. "I remember."

"I'll go down with her," Athena offered.

"No, I'll go," Dmitri said as he appeared on the other side of his mother.

Derek just nodded at him and he followed the doctor and his mother out the door.

"Bella," Derek said as he stared out the door.

"Yes?"

"I want you and D.J. to take Pen, Dominic and Dmitri back to the Grove. I'll stay with Camden."

"Okay." Athena replied as she folded her arms, "Daddy?"

Derek pulled his gaze from the door and turned his attention on her. "You haven't called me Daddy in a long time."

Athena simply shrugged. "I know. You are still my Dad, right?"

"Always, Bella, always," Derek said moving towards her. "C'mere."

Athena didn't say a word she just let him hug her. Derek rested his head on top of hers and looked over at Dominic and D.J. who were looking back at him. They were seated on opposite sides of Camden and were quiet, too quiet for Derek's liking. He lifted his head from Athena's and tilted her head back. She stared at him, her eyes from her silent crying. He wiped her tears and kissed her forehead.

"It's going to be, okay."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Bella. And Daddy never breaks his promises."

It was all the affirmation Bella needed as she broke her hug with Derek and slipped into the bathroom. As soon as the door closed Derek turned his attention on his two sons.

"What the hell happened out the there?"

Neither one of them had a chance to answer because the door opened and Aaron Hotchner peeked his head.

"Agent Morgan."

Derek took a deep breath before facing Hotch. "I'll be back."

Derek followed Hotch out into the hallway, his face a blank slate.

* * *

"You're a jarhead."

D.J. looked over at Dominic who was dressed casually in a polo and jeans. D.J just nodded his head.

"When did you graduate?"

D.J. leaned back and stared at him quietly, "Last year, you?"

Dominic smiled. "This May."

"He has no idea, does he?"

"Nope, as far as Carlson's concerned I'm not important. He was an army man."

"He doesn't know uniforms?"

Dominic shook his head and laughed. "Apparently, not."

D.J shook his head as he joined in on the laughter."I'm curious, about something, how in the hell was it possible for both of us to be at Annapolis and not know the other existed?"

Dominic sobered quickly. "I knew who you were. You were the great Derek Morgan. A living legend.

D.J. just shook his head. "I'm no legend, I'm just plain ole, D.J."

Dominic just nodded his head. "How was he? I mean, as a Dad?"

D.J. sat back and thought about it, "He did the best that he could do, considering."

"What does that mean?"

Both D.J and Dominic sat up and looked over at Camden who was staring at D.J.

"What the means, darling girl," he said as he pushed her hair off of her face. "Is that he didn't stop loving me and Athena. He was there for us and helped me become the man that I am. And for that, I am eternally grateful."

* * *

"I want off the case, Hotch."

Hotch stared at Derek for a moment before folding his arms. "Why?"

"It's personal for me."

"Derek, I understand that this took place on your family's land and-"

Derek shook his head as he cut him off. "It has nothing to do with that."

"Then what is it?"

"Camden Rutherford is my daughter."

If Hotch was shocked his face didn't reflect it. "Your daughter?"

"Yeah."

"So, you lied to Strauss when you said you didn't know Daphne Rutherford."

"No. At the time I didn't know that Daphne Rutherford was my wife, Penelope."

Derek didn't wait for Hotch to respond this time, he just launched into the little bit of the story that he knew. When it was all said and done Hotch's face registered shock and disbelief.  
"You sure you want to be off this case?"

Derek looked back towards the door where Camden was talking animatedly with Dominic and D.J. "Yeah, I'm very sure. Just keep me informed."

Hotch nodded in understanding. "Sure. And the attack on Rutherford?"

"We were just discussing that when you walked in. I don't think D.J. attacked Rutherford. I think Rutherford attacked him."

"Why?"

"D.J. looks like his brothers a constant reminder of one person. Me."

* * *

"You guys mind?" Athena asks as she comes out the bathroom with a comb and a brush.

"Not at all, Bella," D.J. says as he stands. "We'll be out in the hallway.

D.J. and Dominic take the opportunity to go and talk to Hotch and Derek who are still in the hall.

"What are you planning on doing to me?" Camden said as she eyed Athena.

"I thought I'd make you presentable for Mom and Dad."

Camden cocked her head to the side, "You're my sister?"

"Something like that," Athena said as she sat the comb and brush down on the bed.

"Something like that?"

Athena picked up the brush and begin to brush Camden's hair back. She said nothing for a while, she just continued to brush her hair, until the honey blonde tresses begin to shine like freshly spun silk. When then picked up the comb and parted her hair into two sections before she set to the task of braiding it.

"My parents, died when I was about two or three and all I had was my big brothers and my big sister, your mom. She took me and decided to raise me as her own and at the time she was dating Daddy Derek. When they got married he adopted me, making her my sister and my mom and he, my brother-in-law and Dad."

"Was he good a Dad?"

Athena finished the first braid and tied it on the end with a black elastic band. "I couldn't ask for a better, Daddy."

"Did you do Daddy-Daughter stuff?"

Athena started on the next braid. "What do you mean?"

"You know play dolls and tea parties?"

"Yeah," Athena said softly. "He played dress-up with me and taught me how to make mud-pies. He taught me about the birds and the bees and he told me all about my period.

Camden, turned her head to look back at Athena. "Really?"

A small smile appeared on Athena's face. "Really."

* * *

_"Daddy!" A frantic Athena screamed from upstairs._

_ Derek looked at D.J., who he was helping with his homework and glanced up at the ceiling. "You stay put, don't move until I get back."_

_ "Yes, sir."_

_ Derek took the stairs two at the time and stopped as he approached Athena's bedroom door. He knocked on her room door and waited._

_ "Bella, are you decent?"_

_ "I'm in the bathroom."_

_ Derek turned and moved towards the door that was directly across from her bedroom. "Baby, what's wrong?"_

_ "Daddy, I'm bleeding and it won't stop. I think I'm dying."_

_ Derek bit his lower lip as he placed his head against the wall. It was at this moment he wished his Bella was a boy. That way he wouldn't have to talk his eleven- year- old through this._

_ "Bella, you're not dying. It's just your period."_

_ "Really? It's a lot of blood, Daddy."_

_ Derek stared at the wall and clenched his fist together, this was so not happening to him. _

_ "Baby, I promise your fine. Remember when we went to see Grandma and we went shopping for your pads?"_

_ "Yes," She cried out._

_ "Did you put them under the sink like I asked?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Okay, do you have any blood in your panties?"_

_ Athena looked down and shook her head. "No."_

_ "Okay, that's good. Real, good Bella." _

_ Derek sat down and leaned his head back against the wall. Why wasn't there a manual or guide on these things._

_ "Daddy?"_

_ "I'm here, baby."_

_ "Remember when we said that get your period, was normal. That it just means your growing up and becoming a young woman."_

_ "Yes."_

_ "And that it was nothing to be ashamed about, because that's how all grown and become women?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "I want you to remember that, okay?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ Derek took a deep breath as he listened to his little girl cry. He had to get her through this. This was his job as her father, right?_

_ "All right, baby. Remember when Aunt Des and Aunt Sarah, showed you how to put a pad on?"_

_ "Unhuh."_

_ "I need you to do that now."_

_ "By myself?" She wailed from the other side of the door._

_ Derek looked up to the ceiling for strength. "Yes, baby, by yourself."_

_ "Daddy, I can't I'm scared."_

_ That was the last straw, he reached for his cell phone. Someone was going in there with her now._

_ "Hold on, baby. I'm calling Aunt Des._

_ "No, I got it Daddy."_

_ "Okay."_

_ Derek released his phone and waited. After a few minutes, the toilet flushed and Derek heard running in the sink. The door opened and Athena appeared staring down at him._

_ "Daddy?"_

_ Derek looked up at her and smiled. "Yeah, baby?"_

_ "You, okay. You look like you're going to be sick?"_

_ "I'm fine."_

_ "You sure, you're sweating."_

_ Derek shook his head and laughed. " I'm good Bella." He stood and looked down at her. "My baby's not a baby anymore."_

_ "Yes I am." Athena replied quickly "I always be your baby, right Daddy?"_

_ Derek kissed her forehead as he smiled. "Right, Baby."_

_* * *  
_

"Wow. He really loves you."

Athena finished Camden's final braid, "Yeah, but he loves you too, Camden. More than you will ever know.


	5. Chapter 4: Homecoming

**A/N**: **As always I don't own CM or any of the companies affiliated with the show. Nor do I own any of the other characters. **

**I would also like to thank: Celticstarwolf, sawyersgirl2817, Elizabeth Perry, starbaby79 (Hi, Chel!), lil-bit9054, and emzypemzy, for all of their reviews. I also want to thank all the silent readers, who keep on reading. I greatly appreciate it. **

**Ladies and Gents, let's get back to your regularly, scheduled program!~ C.C**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Homecoming**

**Morgan Palisades Ranch**

**Grayson Grove, MI**

**6:00 P.M.**

Per requested, upon Penelope's discharge from the hospital, Athena and D.J. led Penelope and Dominic and Dmitri back to the Morgan homestead. D.J. cut the engine in the drive. As they all stepped from the car, Josephine appeared on the porch and stared at them fondly. Athena ran over and gave her a huge hug.

"Big Ma!" Athena exclaimed as she hugged her.

Josephine kissed her on the cheek before playful swatting her on the behind. "Hey, Baby. How's my sugarplum?"

Athena smiled and laughed. "I'm doing great, now that I'm here with you."

"Good to hear, why don't you go in the house and check on my pie, while I get everyone settled."

"Yes ma'am."

Athena kissed Josephine's cheek again, before rushing up the stairs into the house. Josephine smiled after the girl before turning back to everyone else. Penelope was flanked by Dominic and Dmitri. They were moving slowly up the walkway towards Josephine. D.J. had rounded the car and was headed towards the three of them, when Josephine stopped them.

"D.J, go tell Papa and Jace that dinner's almost ready, they're out in the garage."

"Yes, ma'am."

D.J. turned and made his way towards the garage, leaving the three of them with Josephine. Penelope looked up at the woman who had always treated her with kindness and tucked her head. Everyone else called her Big Ma, or MaDear, but Penelope always called her Ma Josie. They had a special bond, one Penelope was sure she ruined when she left.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Josephine said as he stepped right off the porch.

They all stared at her as she stopped in front of Dmitri. She took his hand and turned it over in hers.

"Meechi."

He stared at her for a long time before he whispered softly. "Big MaDear."

"I see you remembered," She said as she pulled him in for a hug. "You have grown immensely. I remember you were the smallest of the pack. But you my love, were a fighter. Now, look at you all grown up, still fighting for those who can't help themselves. First Princeton, now Harvard. It was beautiful too watch you cross that stage."

Dmitri didn't say anything he just smiled down at the woman before him.

"And you, Nicky," Josephine said as she turned to embrace Dominic. "My darling Nicky. Why am I not surprised, by you? A military man, Ensign Dominic J. Morgan, it warmed my heart to see my great-grandson standing tall and proud."

Penelope stared at the older woman with a look of shock and incredulity on her face. In a matter of minutes Josephine told Penelope the truth. She knew where she was, and if Penelope was right, she had always known. Josephine just shook her head and smiled. She could see the wheels working in Penelope's mind and knew that she had to stop it before she worked herself into a frenzy.

"I know you must be tired from traveling. Why don't you two go on in and have Athena show you to your rooms, she'll get you everything that you need for a shower. I'm sure we have some things that you all can fit."

Dominic and Dmitri turned their gazes on their mother and she simply nodded her head. "Go ahead. I'll be fine."

The both of them headed on to the house leaving Josephine and Penelope on the porch.

"I only have one question," Josephine said to her. "And, I want to you look me in my eye when you answer this question, Penny."

_Penny_. Only Josephine had a way of saying that and making her feel like she was permanently eight years old. She just nodded her head and responded with a soft, "Yes, ma'am."

"Do you still love him?"

"I never stopped." Penelope answer instantly, before regret flashed across her face.

Josephine took a deep breath and sighed. She realized that these next few days were going to be difficult. She took Penelope's hand and squeezed it.

"I realized a long time ago, that you never wanted to hurt Derek. I realized it the first time I saw you and Senator Rutherford. He was a handsome black man, charismatic and yet his wife stared at him blankly, no warmth, no love. And I wouldn't have known it was you until the next picture. It was of you and the children," Josephine turned her gaze on Penelope. "You gave them the Derek smile."

Penelope's eyebrows rose questioningly, "The Derek smile?"

"Yeah, it was the smile that you had especially for Derek. The one that showed how much you loved him," Josephine replied. " You looked at them as if they meant everything to you, because they were all you had left of him."

"They were all I had besides memories," Penelope whispered.

Josephine nodded. "I knew that you wanted to be found, because you never changed their names. However, by the time that article came out. It had been years since you had been gone and Derek was too busy fighting a bunch of demons, inner and outer, to probably care."

"But I forgive you, Penelope. I forgive you because whatever it was that made you run must've been awful bad, for you to walk away from your babies and the man who has loved you since you were a little girl."

It was at those words that the tears fell. It was true. Derek had loved her without reserve forever. They weren't perfect, not by a long shot, but they were perfect for each other. Penelope wiped her tears away, quickly. She had spent the past sixteen years crying for him and knew she was damned to spend the rest of her life crying for him too.

"If you love him, you owe the truth about everything Penelope. About who and what you are, about your marriage, about your love, about your children and most and foremost, you owe him the truth about Athena."

"That's the only thing I did right was tell him about her," Penelope said softly.

"But does he get it and does she?" Josephine retorted. "You two have a long, long path ahead of you and I just want you to start thinking about something's because Derek is tenacious. He's not going to back down until he gets the answers he wants. And he deserves them and the truth, despite how much it may hurt or break him."

Penelope looked up and sighed. " I know, oh God I know."

"Why don't you freshen up a bit. I'm sure there are something's you can wear in Derek's room. Dinner will be ready by eight," Josephine said as she turned to go into the house.

"Yes, ma'am." Penelope replied.

"Oh, Penny."

Penelope looked up and saw the seriousness etched on her face. "Francine is on her way."

* * *

**Lakeland Community Hospital**

**Niles, MI**

**6:45 P.M.**

"She's beautiful. More beautiful than I ever imagined."

Derek shot straight up and turned towards the voice. At first he thought he was imagining things, but he wasn't. It was his mother staring down on his sleeping fifteen year old. Derek stared at his mother as he watched her run her fingers across Camden's hair. She lifted her gaze and stared at Derek, sadness in her eyes.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I wasn't sure."

"Sure?"

"Athena gives me this folder on her and-"

Derek stops talking as he feels his anger rise. He gets up from the chair and looks out the window to the empty street below. It all feels surreal to him, in less than twelve hours he has been reunited with his sons and his daughter, the love of his life and he knows he should be happy. He knows this and yet a part of him, the reluctant part of him, realizes that he probably would've been better off not knowing anything about them.

"Derek."

He turns back to his mother and smiles. "I still love her and I still want her."

"Did you think that you would just stop loving her? I never stopped loving your father."

"My father is dead. I watched him die. There was a body, we put him in the ground. He's never coming back, Ma. I never had a body, I never really had closure. And then she waltz's her ass in here like,….like-"

"Like, what Derek?"

"Like it was nothing. The moment I saw her, it was like she hadn't been gone sixteen years and that I hadn't missed the birth of my baby girl and that I didn't raise my boys. I just wanted to take her and make up for lost time, lose myself in her until she understood and felt what had happened in my life. Ma, she walked in and I felt complete."

Francine didn't say a word she waited a full measure before dropping her one prophetic line.

"She is your better half, son."

"Yeah, the better half that I want to stop loving."

Francine smiled. "You just don't stop loving someone cause you deem it be so, Derek. I will never stop loving your father and you will never stop loving your wife."

* * *

**Morgan's Palisades Ranch**

**Grayson Grove, MI**

**10:00 P.M.**

In the hours that Penelope had been back to the Ranch it had been quite the evening. It wasn't easy but she had gotten through dinner and had made amends with Derek's grandfather and Derek's brother, Jason. She had even made amends with Francine, with the understanding that if she ever disappeared again they would find her and kill her. She had even spoke with Desiree and Sarah, who weren't as forgiving as the rest of the family, but they hadn't completely shunned her either.

She had spent the evening fielding questions and listening to the escapades of all her children. She damn near wept as she realized that life for Dominic, Dmitri and Camden wasn't as fun as it was for D.J and Athena. The two of them blossomed because of their father and his large support system. Penelope had loved her babies, but the special attention that they needed, the loving care from a father they never received and she didn't realize how much that had affected them until now.

And yet, she had to admit that it was nice, it had went well and now she was forced to deal with her other issue. Sleeping in Derek Morgan's bed. The feather bed had been in the Morgan family for years. It was the bed that it was rumored that Derek himself was conceived in. She had slept in that bed hundreds of time, felt him touch her thousands of times over in the same said bed and yet she was afraid.

Afraid that when she slipped into those sheets she would be transported back to a time when she was simply Mrs. Derek Morgan and that she had only had to worry about three things: school, being a great mom and a loving wife. She managed all three, receiving a degree in Computer Science and Mathematical Education from Northwestern, the year before Camden was born.

And yet she knew that it was something about this room, something about that bad, that would have her losing all sensibilities and hoping against all hope that he would love her, again and again and again.

* * *

The hot water ran down his back, helping to release the tension in his neck and soothe his muscles. He needed this, he had too much tension built up; too much anger and too much frustration. He was tired, mentally, spiritually and physically and all he wanted to do was to lie down and catch a couple of hours of sleep before heading back down to Camden. He wasn't comfortable with leaving her, but he knew better than anybody that he would have to get some kind of sleep if he was to be alert. He had Agents posted outside her door and they weren't to allow anyone in that room, not even the President of the United States, unless he himself signed off on it. And since Derek Morgan had no intention of letting anyone into that room, the President would've been plainly speaking: shit out of luck.

Despite all the protection he was still leary, still worried, only because he had just gotten his baby back and he would damned if anyone would do anything to harm her.

* * *

A long yawn came from her mouth as she stood and stretched, sleeping in the rocking chair, clearly wasn't going to happen. She got up and shuffled over to the bed to turn down the sheets only to hit with a scent of Dove Soap and Cocoa Butter. She turned to see Derek standing in the room, naked as the day he was born, toweling off his bare head.

She stared at him openly, wondering how it was possible for him to become sexier. She stopped at the top of his head and worked her way down past his pecs and his abs to his hips, pausing only to gaze at his penis before moving down to his thighs and legs to his feet. She felt her stomach tighten and she had to close her eyes. Him naked had the same effect on her as it had when they were married; she wanted him, now.

"Derek."

He stopped toweling himself off long enough to meet Penelope's gaze. She was dressed in a thin white nightgown. From where she stood, he could see the outline of each one of her delectable curves. He turned towards her and felt his manhood rise. He watched her face the look of pent-up desire reared its ugly head. He saw the sparkle in her eye, they way she licked her lips as she thought of him and her. He moved towards her.

She backed up moving further into the light away from her. Her silhouette becoming more prominent and his erection become harder. He stepped towards her and she moved towards the bed. Another step by him and another by her. The game of cat and mouse had begun.

Penelope had made it around the large room and was hoping to make it into the connecting bathroom when he caught her from behind. With as little force as possible he tossed her on the bed to be followed by himself locking her down with his body. She stared up at him, his mouth calling out to hers. She slowly licked her lips as she thought of his kisses. How good he tasted, how soft and delectable they were.

"Tell me something," Derek said as his hands slid underneath her night gown. "Does he do it, like I do it?"

Penelope didn't say a word, she just stared at him as his hands slid across her body. It was like heaven to her, his fingers slowly biting into her flesh, reminding her of why they were so perfect together. His hands went higher, messaging her breast, tugging at her nipples. Penelope made sure not to speak, not to mean, nothing, she wasn't going to run this moment. Derek smiled at her before using his mouth to unbutton the four buttons on the night gown. Penelope tensed up and Derek's smile had gotten bigger.

"Aw, is Mama nervous? Seriously, tell me baby, does he do it like I do it."

Penelope still hadn't spoken and Derek simply shook his head. "I think I'll have to figure out for myself.

He pulled the gown halves apart with his mouth and begin to feast on her breast. Penelope felt her resolve begin to fade. His fingers moved down her body going directly to her vagina. He parted her lips and begin to play a light scintaliting beat with her clit. She arched off the bed and Derek pushed her legs further apart, allowing his fingers to enter further, deeper inside of her.

"Derek."

"Yeah, baby."

"De-rek."

He smiled as she broke his name down. He knew that he was doing her right and pretty soon she would be screaming his name in the same broken down melody. He kissed her softly, letting all the heat and passion he felt dally across her tongue as his touched hers. He lifted her hips and her legs locked around his. All he had to do was push and he'd be insider her, deep to the core. But he wanted to make it last, he had waited sixteen years for this and he was going to do it right.

He broke the kiss, sucking on her bottom lip, before nuzzling her neck. Penelope was soaring she wanted him bad and as he pushed the nightgown over her head, his tongue blazed a trail down her stomach down to her vagina. She had yanked the gown off now her lightly tanned skinned glistening next to his. He had draped one leg over his shoulder and held her foot in his other as he kissed and licked her clit.

"_Papí_!" She exclaimed as her hips bucked against her mouth.

He tossed her leg over his shoulder and pulled her all the way down unto his mouth and he gave her exactly what she had asked for.

Penelope opened her mouth and she slipped back into her native language of Spanish. Her eyes closed as she moaned the very words that she knew that make Derek take her to a higher place. Her hips rocked and bucked as she begin to speak to him in French and Gullah. He had given her three quick orgasms back to back and she was ready for him he knew it.

He propelled himself forward, lining himself up to enter her, when her hand shot up between them.

"Please be gentle," she pleaded with him before he pushed the first inch in.

She gripped the sheets as her fourth orgasm rocked her and tears begin to fall. She had forgotten how beautiful it was Derek, how magical it was and now as he was easing himself inside of her, she promised that she would never forget again.

He held onto her pushing all of himself inside of her and he found himself doing something he hadn't thought about doing in years. Mating. He stared down at her. Her face was turned up towards his the sweet look of pleasure and pain on her face and she reached up and stroked his face.

"Derek, just….don't….stop…." Penelope panted as her hips rolled. "Please...God…just don't…_ever….stop._ So…damn…good…shit!

He stopped just then, pulling out of her, the tip of his dick just at the entrance and she stared up at him. This was wrong. They were wrong. And yet the idea of him planting his seed in her one last time, was too good of a chance to pass up. They had tonight and tonight alone and Derek was going to make the best of it.

He pushed inside of her and she clamped down on him. She wasn't letting him go and as they moved in sync with each other, they're bodies speaking the other's personal language, Penelope knew that she was in trouble. She lifted her hips and spread her legs wider as Derek took control of her body and rode her against orgasm after orgasm. She wrapper her legs around his waist allowing her feet to cross under his ass pushing him deeper inside. She rode out her orgasms, amazed at the fact that he had gotten better, hell that they had gotten better. She felt him tense up and then she felt him let go. She welcomed him, wept as he flooded her womb. This was there homecoming. Derek's lips met hers and he kissed her passionately. He wasn't done. They weren't done and they wouldn't be until he said so.


	6. Chapter 5: The DBoys Pt 1

**A/N: I own nothing, just my sick twisted thoughts and ideas. It's great I tell ya. Thank for everyone who has read, reviewed, has put this story on there alerts... Now, we are at the part that I've been waiting for, and I hope that you all enjoy! -C.C.**

* * *

**Part II: A Blast from the Past**

**_In order to know where you're going, you have to know where you've been_  
**

**Chapter 5: The D-Boys Pt. 1  
**

_Twenty-Five Years Earlier_

_Summer Solstice_

_**Chicago, IL**_

_**6:45 a.m.**_

"Ma, I'll be back." Derek yelled into the kitchen as he ran out the front door.

"Derek, where are you going?" Fran yelled behind her oldest son as he bounded down the steps and disappeared up the street.

Derek didn't respond to her, he just knew that he had to beat the train. He crossed the street and ran the additional five blocks to catch the "El". He ran up the stairs to see the newly arrived train. He waited watching passengers quickly getting on and off. As the last passenger got on and the boarding area emptied, Derek instantly became pissed.

"Shit!" He yelled as he ran his hand over his face. He now knew that she had missed the train, which meant that he would have to wait at least another 45 minutes for the next one. He slumped down on the bench and waited.

A small smile slid across Penelope Garcia's face. At 5'4" the half Cuban Latina, didn't stand out in a crowd, but her pale skin and flaxen colored locks, didn't help much either. It wasn't until she put forth an effort to stand out, that you noticed her. And at that moment she stood out more than anything. She was dressed in a pair of purple straight legged jeans that were tucked down into her purple and black high-topped Converse. Underneath the black and purple heart designed jacket, was a black and purple striped camisole. Her naturally curly hair hung around her shoulders. She looked like a cross between an around the way girl and a punk rocker. She stuck her hands in her pockets and walked over to him.

"You ready?"

Derek stood up and just looked at her. "Name."

Penelope sighed and looked up at him. "Derek, please."

"Name. Penelope, I want his name!"

"Can't we just do this later? I just want to go home and go to sleep."

"No, we can't do this later. You the one called me at two this morning talking about you're stranded; that some punk left you God knows where. We're doing this shit now.

"Please, can we do this at home?" Her voice wavered.

She didn't wait for a response; she turned around and headed for the stairs. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Derek's temperamental attitude, even if it was over her. She knew better than to call, but she was in trouble and she knew that he was going to bail her out. That didn't mean she had to deal with his bullying this morning. So she bounced down the stairs leaving him in her wake. If he wanted to fight, he would have to wait 'cause she wasn't in the mood.

Derek watched her walk down the stairs and was tempted to leave her ass alone. But he couldn't, he took a vow to take care of her, to look after her and he had planned on doing just that. He pulled his hood up over his head and stuck his hands in the pockets of his black hoodie before running down the stairs after her.

"P, wait up," He said as he watched her step out into the early morning traffic.

Penelope didn't even stop she kept going. She was furious. It was bad enough she had just had the worst date from hell, but she was tired and she still had to go to work within the next three hours.

He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. "Yo, I said wait up."

"I heard what you said, Derek," she replied with a roll of her eyes.

"So, why didn't you wait?"

"Cause I didn't feel like waiting."

Derek pulled his hood back allowing her a good look at his face. He wasn't smiling and it was clear, very clear that she had pissed him off, to the nth degree. He leaned down so that he was face to face with her.

"Let me tell you somethin', P. I've been real patient with you. But you are walking a very thin line."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Now you all people know, Baby Girl, I don't make threats. I make promises."

Derek rose to his full height again, before heading up the street with an agitated Penelope beside him. He stopped as they reached Otulakowski's Grocery. He turned and looked at Penelope, who was staring at the ground.

"I gotta stop for some milk and eggs, you want something?" Derek asked her.

Penelope just shook her head as she glanced up at him. Derek shook his head and shrugged as he pushed the door open.

"Morning, Mr. Otu," Derek called out as he headed over to the cooler.

"Morning, Derek, Ms. P, what y'all doing out so early?"

Penelope nodded her greeting as she leaned against the counter waiting for Derek. Derek looked at the mirrors outlining the coolers to find Mr. Otu puttering around behind the counters. "Need milk and eggs for breakfast this morning. I forgot to get them yesterday."

"Ah, yes, breakfast. The meal of champions! Still coming in this morning?"

"At ten, right?" Derek said making his way back to the counter with the milk and eggs.

"Yep."

Derek went to place his items on the counter and Mr. Otu, waved him off. "Don't worry about it."

"Naw, Mr. Otu, I gotta pay my own way, remember?"

Nigel Otulakowski stared at the brown skinned man child in front of him and smiled. "I remember Derek."

Derek reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet paying for the milk and eggs. Mr. Otulakowski bagged them up and slipped some breakfast danishes into the bag.

"Just in case breakfast doesn't work out."

Derek just smiled. "All right, Mr. Otu."

Penelope waved at Mr. Otu before walking out the door. Derek grabbed the bag and nodded at him before slipping out the door. The walk back home was nice and quiet. As they approached the corner house Derek stopped. He stared down at Penelope who was looking up at him with questioning eyes.

"I'm trying to decide do I sneak you in, or let you stew in your own shit."

Penelope knew better than to speak. She knew that she was at Derek's mercy. She waited for him to pass his ruling when he turned and headed down the alley that lead into his back yard. They slipped quietly into the yard and along the side of the house to Derek's room He handed the milk and eggs to Penelope before opening his bedroom window. He reached down and picked Penelope up, lifting her onto the ledge.

"Be careful, Athena's asleep."

Penelope handed Derek back the bag before climbing through the window like a pro. Derek jogged around to the front of house and pulled out his keys before unlocking the door.

"Ma!" Derek bellowed as he walked through the living room to the dining room.

Francine appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. "Why do you always have to yell, Derek?"

"Sorry."

"Where did you have to go at 6:45 this morning?"

Derek's eyes met his mother's. "We were out of milk and eggs. Jace said he wanted strawberry pancakes for breakfast."

Francine stared at her son before shaking her head. "That's what had you running out of here like a bat out of hell?"

"That and the fact that you love Mr. Otu's cheese danishes."

Francine smiled as she took the bag from him. "Thank you, darlin'."

"No prob, Ma. Now, I'm going to back to bed. I gotta get up for work in a couple of hours."

Derek turned to go back towards his room when his mother called him.

"Ma'am."

"Do you know what time Penelope got in, last night?"

Derek leaned against the wall and shrugged,"About midnight."

"Midnight?"

"She fell asleep at Lauren's watching movies and I brought her home."

"You left Jason and Desiree alone with a baby?"

Derek smiled at his mother before going to give her a hug, "Mom, they were sleep and I didn't want Pen and Lauren out alone."

Francine eyed her son wearily. "Yeah, okay."

Before Francine can start round two of interrogations, Derek dismissed himself and went back to his room. He pushed the door open to find Penelope seated on the edge of the bed. She was dressed in an a-line t-shirt and a pair of his basketball shorts. Derek gave her the once over before kicking of his black Air Force's and pulling off his black sweats. He pulled his hoodie over his head and padded over to the bed.

"Bobby. Bobby Williams."

Derek looked at her long minute before sitting next to her. "You know I'm beating his ass, right."

Penelope smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, I know."

"One question."

"Sure?"

"Was he worth it?"

Penelope cocked her head to the side and shook her head. "Why do you think I was stranded?"

It was quiet only for a beat. "Where he stay at?"

"Derek," Penelope whined as she fell back on the bed.

"Penelope," his voice brokered no argument.

She sighed and rolled her eyes as she brought her knees to her chest. "Off Halstead."

"Go to sleep, Pen," Derek said as he got back up from the bed.

"Derek, he can wait," Penelope said as she clutched his shirt. "I need you now."

Derek just looked at her before he scooped her up in his arms. He sat down cradling her, before he gently lifted Athena and held her in his arms. He then laid down bringing them both against him.

"Thank you, Derek." Penelope murmured as she snuggled closer to him.

"Your welcome, Baby Girl."

* * *

"Der-Der!"

Derek turned his head to see Athena playful hitting his chest. Derek smiled down and kissed her forehead as he gently moved Penelope off of him. He glanced at the clock that read 8:15 am and sighed. There was no point in going back to sleep, he scooped Athena up in his arms and took her to the bathroom. If he had to be up, might as well get her together to get their day started.

* * *

"Smells good in her Des-baby."

Eleven year old Desiree Morgan smiled as Derek walked by the stove to kiss her cheek. It was no secret that Desiree lived to please her big brother. She handed him a plate of pancakes to place on the table. He smiled before snatching a piece of bacon and placing the pancakes on the table.

"Where's Mom?" Derek asked as he placed Athena in her high chair.

"She's busy trying to get Jason up this morning. The birthday boy wants to sleep in on the official first day of summer."

"Duice?" Athena questioned smiling at Derek.

"If the little lady wants juice, then she'll get juice." Derek said as he tweaked her nose.

Derek moved away from the table pouring apple juice into her sippy cup.

"You know she looks a lot like you, Derek."

Derek looked up to see his older sister, Sarah, standing in the doorway. "I wish people would stop saying that."

"She looks a perfect mixture of you and Penny."

Derek didn't say anything he just stared at his sister before looking back at Athena. He stared at the pretty little girl and had to admit if he and Pen were to have a baby; Athena would've been the carbon copy.

"Desiree!"

Desiree sighed as she turned off the stove, her mom would yell her name when it was about to get to the juicy part. Sarah laughed as Desiree ran out of the kitchen.

"Coming, Mom!"

Derek looked back from Athena and turned to face his sister.

"You know, like I know that P hasn't had a baby." Derek replied with a smile.

"So you and Penny have got busy?"

Derek's smile faded. It was rumored that he and Penelope had once upon a time hooked up. It was something that they neither denied nor confirmed. And Derek planned on leaving it that way, up in the air.

"You're going too far, Sarah."

His tone was cut and dry with her. Sarah didn't say anything back, just folded her arms as she just stared at him. At seventeen, Derek was the man in their neighborhood. No one did anything to anger him, and nobody messed with his family or his friends. However, none of that was fazing Sarah, so she gave him her sista girl face, which caused Derek to roll his eyes.

Derek tightened the sippy cup in his hands and handed it to Athena who took it cheerfully. He ran his fingers through the mass of dark brown hair on her head and paused for a moment. She turned her big doe brown eyes on him and batted her long curling lashes, which made him chuckle.

"You know that big bad act doesn't work on me, Derek."

Derek looked back at her. "What big bad act, Sarah?"

Before she could respond Fran yelled down the stairs to Derek. Derek looked back at Sarah and smiled.

"Keep an eye on her for me?"

Sarah gave him a self-assure smile. "Sure."

Derek turned the corner and headed up the stairs leaving Sarah and Athena together. Sarah crossed the room and sat at the table before preparing breakfast for Athena.

"Neicey-poo," Sarah mumbled softly. "What are we going to do to make Derek see the obvious?"

* * *

"Mom?"

Fran held up her hand as she finished her phone conversation. Derek made himself comfortable as he leaned against her door jamb. Fran sat on the edge of the bed and took all of Derek in as she listened. As her oldest boy, he took the job as man of the house very seriously. He did whatever she asked of him and for that she was grateful. Yet, there was something in him that was seriously broken. She had sensed it when his father died, but it became more prevalent as he entered his teen years. And so she tried to fix it, she spent more time with him, went t his games but it seemed to only push him further away from her. So she did the only sensible thing she knew to do. She gave him space.

It worked out for the best. Derek, was becoming his own man, but there was something in him, that seemed to be different. And it all had to do with Ms. Penelope Garcia. Fran never questioned their relationship. In fact, she adored the adorable blonde, but she wasn't anybodies fool. She knew that it was more than to what met the eye between the two best-friends, but she was going to leave it alone; for now.

Fran had ended the call and patted the bed beside her. Derek moved from his space in the door and sat next to her on the bed. Fran reached out and kissed her son's cheek.

"What was that for?" Derek asked.

"Did I tell you how much I love you, today?"

Derek quickly stood and faced his mom, his face devoid of emotion. "Ma, what happened?"

"That was Richard."

Derek folded his arms across his chest and waited for the answer. It was no secret that Derek didn't like Ricardo "Richard" Silva. True, he was Penelope's step-father, but it was something about the man that made him sick.

"What did he want?"

"He was calling to check on Pen and Athena."

Derek wasn't buying it. "And?"

Fran just smiled at her ever observant son, "They'll be back in two weeks."

"Two weeks? I thought that they'd be back this weekend."

"So, did they, but apparently Nance hasn't been cleared to travel yet."

Derek continued to stare at her. "What else?"

"He wants Pen and Thena to stay with his sister in St. Louis."

That caused Derek to raise an eyebrow. "St. Louis, Missouri?"

Fran nodded her head.

"Why?"

Fran looked down at the floor before making it back to Derek's face. "He doesn't trust you and Pen."

That caused Derek's face to go ugly. "Don't nobody give a damn about what he trust!"

"Derek!" Francine snapped.

"Man Ma, I don't."

Fran cocked her head to the side as she shot up from the head and popped Derek. "Just because you happen to be seventeen and over six feet tall, doesn't mean you can pop off at the mouth, Derek Jasper Morgan. Do you understand?"

Derek looked at her his brown eyes ablaze. "Yeah."

Fran sighed as she shook her head at her son. "He's her father, Derek.

"He's her stepdad, Mom. Stepdad.

* * *

It was quiet. Too quiet. Penelope glanced over at the clock before pushing herself from the bed. She had to get up. She promised that she'd watch Desiree and Jason while Fran and Derek worked. And she still had to look after Athena. Without a word of complaint Penelope grabbed her overnight bag and drug it to the bathroom, she had a full day to begin.

After a nice hot shower and finding her eye glasses, Penelope entered the kitchen with a large smile on her face. She was dressed casually in a dark denim skirt with a plain white t-shirt. On her feet were a pair of pink striped flip-flops. Her hair was pulled back into one single braid. She looked plain, which of course was an understatement.

"Morning." She said as she walked over and kissed the top of Athena's forehead.

"Mo'nin." The eighteen-month- old sang.

Penelope smiled at Athena, "How is my little Gaga this morning."

"Gaga?" Sarah asked looking up at her.

"Her initials," Penelope said as she fixed a plate.

Sarah stared at Penelope's back in confusion. "Her initials?"

"Yeah, Genevieve Athena Garcia," Derek said as he entered the kitchen. "P's Gaga, my Bella and everybody else's Thena Baby."

"Why do we call her Athena?" Sarah asked.

"Cause everybody pronounces her name the English way, and her name is French," Desiree chimed in as she bounced into the room. "Besides Athena is way easier to say!"

"Ain't that the truth." Derek mumbled as he sat down.

"Where's Jason?" Penelope asked as she sat the plate down before him.

Derek smiled his thanks before bending his head to say grace. Sarah sat back in her seat and eyed the two of them in silence. Derek reached for the syrup to find Sarah staring at him.

"He had his paper route this morning," Derek replied as he stared back at Sarah.

"Oh, well," Penelope turned back from the stove to find the stare-off between the two of them. "Y'all okay?"

Derek looked down at his plate before looking up at Penelope with a half-smile. "Everything is grand, Baby Girl."

"You sure?" Penelope asked as she stroked the back of his head.

"Yeah."

Penelope raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "Just hurry up, knucklehead. The D-Boys should be here any minute."

She kissed his forehead before picking up Athena and walking out the kitchen. Derek sat back in his seat and watched her, before adverting his attention back to his plate.

"When are you going to stop fighting it?" Desiree asked.

"Yeah," Sarah said as she picked up her coffee.

"What is Derek fighting?" Fran asked as she entered the question.

"His attraction to Penelope," Desiree replied.

"Little girl, what do you know about attractions?" Fran asked placing her hand on her hip.

"Not much, but Pen and Derek, like each other, Mama. I mean really like each other," Desiree replied with a smile.

Fran turned her attention on her son who was staring at his youngest sister as if she had sprouted three heads. Derek just gazed at her before drinking the last of his juice. He closed his eyes in visualizing how easy it would to be to just snap his fingers and make Desiree and Sarah disappear. He reopened his eyes and it was on. If looks could kill all three Morgan women would've been dead on the spot. Derek slowly rose from his seat and stared Desiree and Sarah_ down_.

"For the last time, there's nothing going on with me and P. I promised D.G. and Diego that I'd look out for her. I gave them word," Derek replied curtly. "I gotta go, before I'm late for work. I'll see y'all later."

* * *

"What up, Peanut! Hey, Thena Baby."

Athena waved at their guest and Penelope turned quickly to find Dominic Van Zandt standing at the gate. She cut her eyes at him. Out all of the nicknames she hated Peanut and Penny with a passion and whenever given the opportunity Dominic always called her Peanut.

"Dominic."

"Don't even do me, Peanut."

"Whatever, Dominic. Derek'll be out in a minute."

Dominic pushed the gate open and moved towards the bottom of the stairs. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out what Derek saw in Penelope Garcia. She was mouthy, too independent and didn't know when to quit. She live to push buttons, specifically Derek's. Dominic shook his head at the thought. He'd admit to Derek and anybody who would listen, when it came to Penelope had the patience of a God, 'because if Penelope pulled half the mess she pulled on Derek over on him, he would've killed her years ago.

"Dom."

He looked up from his musings and cocked his head to the side. "Yeah."

"Thanks for finding me a place to stay."

"D-Boys, always help fam, Peanut. Remember that."

Okay, so maybe he couldn't stand Penelope, but he understood that there rules and codes that they operated by and the first rule was : To protect one's own. And Penelope was most definitely their own.

"What up, boy!"

Dominic looked over his shoulder to see Damien and Drake Navarone turn into the yard. Dominic shook his head as he gave each one of them their ubiquitous D-Boys hand shake.

"Hey, Ms. P." The said simultaneously.

"Hey, Dame. Hi, Dash," She said as she stood up.

"Where's Jason?"

Penelope turned her gaze down the street, "Paper route."

"Ahhh, yes, a young blood's first hustle," Damien replied with a smile.

"Right. See y'all later." Penelope replied as the front door opened.

Derek stepped out onto the porch just as Penelope and Athena were going into the house. Derek stared after her for a while, before going back to his boys. Derek walked down the steps and encountered the manly hand shakes from his boys.

"What's good y'all?" Derek asked as he set on the steps.

"How much time you got?" Donovan Lawrence asked as he walked up.

Derek smiled. "Five to ten tops."

"Good, cause the block is hot this, morning, D. And I do mean, hot!"

Derek said nothing he just relaxed as he prepared to listen to Donovan give his spiel.

The D-Boys were a crew of five that consisted of Donovan "Donnie" Lawrence, Dominic "Dom" Van Zandt, Damien "Dame" Navarone, Drake "Dash" Navarone, and of course Derek "D-Money" Morgan. The five of them were christened "D-Boys" by Penelope's older brothers Diego and Dixon "D.G." Garcia. Growing up it seemed that all the boys within a three block radius names started with a "D". There were David's, Damon's, Darren's, Desmond's and any other variation of a "D", running around their neighborhood, but the five of them stuck out immensely.

The five of them, were goal-oriented, hard working kids with their heads on straight. However, it seemed that trouble had a tendency to follow them. Not necessarily bad trouble, but it was trouble all the same. If you messed with one, you messed with all five of them and it wasn't a good look for you if you happened to be the one doing the messing. There wasn't a ring leader per se, but it seemed that all of them deferred to Derek. Who as a kid only deferred to Diego and D.G.

As the oldest, Derek, made sure to keep them out of serious trouble and tried to keep them focused on their books. Derek was the All-American football player, who was a honor's student, who had the uncanny need to fight for the underdog. Following behind him was Dom, the smart-alec, street smart know it all, who could tell you where to go for any and everything. Dame came next, he was the coolest of them all , the one to deescalate a situation, but was quick to remind you why he was on his way to being a Golden Glove Champ. Donnie, came next, the kid that everybody in the neighborhood loved, he was geek interest in playing games such as Magic: The Gather and Dungeons and Dragons. However, he kept his ear to the street and was able to locate anybody at anytime of the day. And the baby of them all was Dash. He was the Track Star with the gift of knowing random facts. They were uniquely different and yet, when you put them together they made a dynamic group; which was how they got the name The D-Boys or The Dynamic Boys in the first place.

And so, Derek sat and listened as Donnie ran down the new gossip and drama that was unfolding on the block, trying to find anything that may be pertinent to his everyday life, when his head popped up. He held his hand up to stop Donnie, who had instantly quieted.

"What did you just say?" Derek asked his gaze solely on Donnie.

"Ummm…that Keisha Daniels wants to holla at Dom?"

"After that."

Donnie took a step back, "That Penelope was the neighborhood hoe?"

"Yeah, that." Derek stood up quickly. "Who the hell said that?"

Donnie paused for a moment, "Nelson and Rashad."

"Bet, I'm whupping their asses, too."

Dom cut his eyes at Donnie who was shaking his head. Dom just wanted to know 'why'? What possessed Donnie to tell Derek that tidbit of news. Donnie knew what to tell and what not to tell Derek when it came to Penelope and that was one of the things he should've kept to himself.

"Who else is on your list, D?" Dame asked.

Derek turned and stared at his friend, "Bobby. Bobby Williams."

Dominic's head shot up, "I got dibs."

Derek just smiled. "After I break his face?"

"You got a deal, homeboy."

Dame, Dash and Donnie looked at each other before looking at the two of them. It never failed that Derek and Dominic always had a side match going on who was going to get to someone first. It didn't really matter cause if anybody called "dibs" on somebody, it was for sure to be some trouble.

"What did Bobby do?" Dame asked.

"Left Pen, stranded cause she wasn't giving up the goods." Dominic responded.

"Damn," Dame, Dash and Donnie said simultaneously.

" I feel sorry for him." Dash said.

"Why?" Dominic asked.

"Cause he's getting beat down not once, not twice, but five times."

"Five times, Dash?" Derek asked

"Ain't it five of us, that's five ass whippings," Dash replied casually. " That is so go hurt."

At Dash's revelation everyone burst into laughter. It was true, Bobby Williams was in danger and he didn't even know it.

The front door opened and Fran Morgan stepped on the porch to see Derek and his friends sitting there. She smiled and shook her head as she saw all of them looking up at her with expectant smiles.

"Hi, Ms. Morgan" Dame, Dash, Donnie and Dom said in a sing-song voice.

"Hi boys," She said with a wave. She looked down at Derek. "I thought you were gone."

"I was waiting to walk you to the train," Derek replied softly.

"Derek, I think I can catch a train by myself. I've been doing it for years." She replied.

" I know, Ma." Derek replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

" I don't want you to be late." Fran replied.

"The train's only two minutes for Mr. Otu's"

Dominic interjected into the conversation. He knew if he didn't they both would've continued to argue and neither of them would've gotten anywhere.

"Ms. M, I'll wait with you at the train station."

"Don't you have to help your Dad this morning?" Fran asked.

Dominic's father owned a landscaping company and Dominic worked with his father on the weekends to make spending money. "Yes, but I'm sure he'd understand that I was being the gentleman he and my mom raised me to be by escorting my best friends Mom to the El."

"Dominic-"

"C'mon Ms. M, if not me then it'll be Damien, Drake or Donnie."

The other boys nodded in agreement and Fran acquiesced, she knew she was out numbered, besides it was very flattering to see children concerned with someone other than themselves.

"C'mon guys let's go," She kissed Derek on the cheek. "Don't forget you lunch. I gotta a short shift so I'll be home for dinner. Love you."

Derek just shook his head. "All right, Mom. Love you too."

Derek took her hand and escorted her down the steps, leaving her with his boys before going into the house to get his things.

* * *

"Baby Girl."

Penelope sat the plate in the dish drain before turning to face Derek. She gave him a small smile, as she reached for the dry towel.

"Hey."

"You doing all right?"

"Of course," she replied with a smile.

"I'll be back in time for dinner." He said as he gave her the once over.

"Okay."

"Did Jace, say what he wanted for his birthday dinner."

"Ummm…_Pollo con Quimbobo y Plantanos_ _y torta de chocolate._"

Derek stared at her for a minute. "He wants Chicken and chocolate cake?"

"No, he wants Cuban chicken with okra and plantains and chocolate cake.

"You making all that?"

"Not the chocolate cake, I do believe that baking is Sarah's forte."

"Jace, doesn't even like okra."

Penelope laughed, "Jealous, much."

Derek shook his head, "Not at all, it's not every day you turn nine."

An awkward silence covered them. Penelope turned back to the dishes and Derek picked his lunch up off the counter. He watched for a moment before crossing the kitchen and turning her towards him and he kissed her nice and slow. He backed Penelope into a corner lifting her against the wall, his hands pushing her skirt up, so her legs could wrap easily around his waist.

Penelope moaned in the back in her throat, she had forgotten how good of a kisser Derek was. And as she got lost in his kiss and in his touch, she remembered why she had forgotten in the first place. She broke the kiss and made the mistake of looking in his eyes. His lids were drawn down, giving off the appearance of sleep. Penelope knew he was anything but sleepy. The heat that sat in his eyes told her that if she wasn't careful, extremely careful that she would be in big trouble.

"Derek, we agreed-"

"No, Penelope, we didn't agree to anything."

Penelope swallowed, "We agreed that it would be easier to see other people."

Derek let her go and stepped back from her. "You do what you do, P. And I'll do what I'll do what I'll do. But remember one thing, Penelope.

"What's that?"

He looked at her, before giving her a slow sinister smile. "You're mine. Don't ever forget that," He kissed her again, "I'll see you later."

Penelope didn't say a word, she just nodded as he walked out of the kitchen and out the door.

* * *

Sarah eased herself back into the back stairwell and smiled to herself. She knew it. Derek and Penelope did have something going on. And from the look on Derek's face he was serious about it, but Penelope, she didn't seem so sure about it and that in itself bothered her.

* * *

When Derek finally made back outside Dominic was sitting on the porch watching the cars go by. Derek stopped and stared out at the street wondering why Dominic was back.

"Derek, we boys right?"

Derek glanced over at Dominic and nodded his head. "Yeah."

"She ain't go tell you, cause she knows how you are. She knows that you'll go off the deep end, real fast. And I suppose, I shouldn't tell you, cause we can't have you the genius of the crew locked up and I promised her I wouldn't say shit. But because I've known since you forever, I owe you the respect of telling you what's going on with your girl."

"Man, for the last time, P-"

"Is your girlfriend in every since of the word," Dominic said as he stood up. "The things you do for Peanut, dudes just don't do for some girl that's just their friend. D.G. and Diego asked you to look out for Peanut, cause they know that you love her, like she loves you. We all see, that D. Why you think we weren't mad that they asked you to look out for Peanut?"

Derek didn't respond just stared at Dominic.

"Anyway, man, last night wasn't no random situation, ya dig."

"Dom."

Dominic looked at Derek, "Word on the block is that Rodney hired Bobby to do some thangs to Peanut."

"What things?"

"If I knew what thangs, I wouldn't have been so vague."

"Dom."

Dominic sighed. "Look, it's just the word on the block. I don't know how truthful it is, but Rodney can't be _that_ stupid, can he?"

Derek and Dominic both shared a look.

"Okay maybe he can be that dumb. Just keep your head up and your ears open and me and Dame'll keep this place on lock."

"I thought you had to work with your Pops?"

"I do, we're scheduled to do Ms. Carlson's yard and she's only a block over. D, man we got you. D-Boys, right?"

Dominic held up his hand and Derek rolled his eyes before taking it and doing their handshake.

"Yeah man, D-Boys."

* * *

**So I realized that I threw a whole bunch of new characters at you, Sorry that's how my complicated brain works. But I tell you what, if you have any questions. Please feel free to ask them and I'll answer them as best as I can. They can range from personal to about this story, I don't care. You know old addage- Ye ask and ye shall receive...**

**Ciao,**

**C.C.  
**


	7. Chapter 6: Run This Town

**A/N**: I know it's been a while since I've been here, but I kind of got stuck. I had too much going in my head with Pen and Derek and I didn't know exactly what to do about them. Now, I kind of got an idea on how I want to do this. I hope it works out. I do want to thank you you all for sticking with me and still reading. I hope to have another add-on up really soon.

As always, I don't own anything affiliated with Criminal Minds. I just took their characters and bent them to my will.

C.C

* * *

**Chapter 6: Run This Town**

"Yo, ain't you D-Money's little brother?"

Jason-David Morgan didn't respond; he just continued to cross the street at his regular pace. Early on, Jason learned not to respond people because if he responded that meant he had to deal with other people's issues. At nine J.D, as he was affectionately known, was introverted. He preferred books to playing outside; board games to video games. He didn't speak unless he had to; which was how he kept himself out of trouble. Sometimes, his quietness made him stick out even more. Like now.

The kid that called out to J.D stepped directly in his path. J.D stopped and looked at him, making sure to memorize his face before walking around the kid to keep going home. He had turned the corner of his block and spotted Desiree in the yard double-dutching. He continued on, not worried about much until he fell.

The kid behind him tripped him and J.D fell hard; he bit his lower lip as he told himself that he wasn't going to cry. And he didn't. He stood again and he stared up into the face of Nelson Weems, the younger brother to the illustrious Rodney. Nelson towered over him, staring J.D. down; but J.D didn't flinch, he simply stared back.

It didn't click in J.D's head to not stare back; he wasn't afraid of Nelson or any of the other boys on his block. Most people felt that it had to do with Derek being his brother, but Derek would tell you it didn't. It had everything to do with J.D. J.D. wasn't scared because he figured that most of the kids were posers. They wanted to be hard, where J.D. wanted to be the exact opposite. He just wanted to be himself.

And so as J.D. stared Nelson down, he didn't realize that he had started a war. It was to last less than twenty-four hours, but when it was all said and done, his life and everyone he knew would be changed forever.

* * *

Desiree's legs moved quickly as the double-dutch ropes turned. It was no secret she was the best double-dutcher in their neighborhood next to Sarah and Penelope. Sarah was known for her flashy style and tricks, while Penelope was simply known for her cadence. Desiree had learned from the best, so jumping rope came to be second nature to her.

As her legs lifted her, the rope hitting the ground as the crowd and her friends singing "Punch-a-nella" Desiree shifted her attention for one moment alone. She saw the crowd of boys around the corner and she saw the top of J.D's head disappear in the circle. She watched; her legs still moving as she saw the first punch thrown by Nelson and the follow up followed by Rashad. Her legs slowed for a beat; they were jumping her baby brother. Without a second thought, Desiree managed to jump out the rope without hurting herself.

She ran out the gate and down the block screaming two names the whole time: Dame and Dash.

* * *

"What the hell?"

Damien stepped up off his porch to see Desiree running down the block screaming. His gaze followed hers to the corner and the group of boys. He thought nothing of it until he watched the kid in the center's fist flying fast and hard.

"J.D?"

Damien didn't wait for it to register; he just hit the ground running. He jumped the gate to follow behind Desiree. He put two fingers in his mouth and whistled just as Dash and Donnie turned the corner.

The fight was over in a matter of seconds. Donnie wrapped his arms around Rashad's neck pushing him into the side of the building. Dash stepped into the middle breaking up the fight between Nelson and J.D. He pushed J.D. behind him turning to stand eye to eye with Nelson.

"We gotta problem?" Dash asked.

Desiree pushed through the crowd to the center. It took two seconds for her to make a decision . She slapped Nelson, hard.

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size, punk!" she screamed at him, "You're fifteen picking on a nine year old! How bad does that make you?"

Nelson turned on Desiree but Dash slid in front of her. "I don't think you want to do that, son."

Damien stepped up on the curb and sighed. This was not good. He pulled Desiree up against him and reached for J.D.

"Take J.D home, Des and go directly in the house," Damien whispered in her ear.

"Dame-"

"In the house, Desiree and stay there."

Desiree wrapped her arms around her little brother and they walked down the street.

Damien watched them walk down the street before he turned back to them.

"How old are you?" Damien asked looking at Nelson.

Nelson didn't respond just looked Damien up and down, before setting his jaw.

"Doesn't even matter," Damien said as he walked up on Nelson.

Damien walked up on Nelson, standing a good six inches above him. He stared down at Nelson and before anyone could stop him he hit Nelson clean in the mouth, causing Nelson's head to turn.

"Dame, dude-" Dash began.

"Naw, I'mma show him and his boys how it feels to get jumped on by a dude twice his size."

And then without another word, Damien proceeded to make good on his word.

* * *

"Peanut!"

She knew that yell. Penelope laid Athena down and shut the door, before running out into the hallway. She came to a stop at the front door, just as J.D. and Desiree walked in. She eyed the two of them before she came to a complete stop over J.D's face. His right eye was swollen and his lip was split. Penelope reached for him and sighed.

"What happened?"

"I got into a fight." J.D, mumbled as Penelope half carried- half drug him into the kitchen.

"With who?"

"I don't know; the guy just jumped me."

"He just jumped you?" Penelope asked as she went to the drawer for the first aid kit. "Does your head hurt?"

"Yeah." J.D replied as he slumped in his chair.

"Des, call your mom, and tell her we're going to the hospital."

* * *

Penelope sat in the waiting room of the Dunbar Hospital and sighed. This was the one place she just didn't want to be. She hated hospitals with a passion and yet she knew that there wasn't much she could do about it. She paced the room holding Athena in her arms, as she kept one eye on Desiree. Sarah had arrived two hours earlier when Jason-David was being escorted back.

"Penelope."

Penelope turned to see a weary Sarah and Fran standing behind her.

"Is he ok?" Penelope asked.

Fran smiled. "Jace is fine. No concussion, he just has one helluva black eye coming."

Penelope let out a sigh of relief.

"Can we go see him?" Desiree asked.

"No need, we're getting ready to go home now."

The E.R. doors opened and Derek appeared with Dominic and Mr. Van Zandt. Penelope watched the maniacal expression on Derek's face. She handed Athena to Dominic and put herself in between Derek and Fran, before grabbing his arm and jerking him out the door.

"Let go of my arm," Derek snarled at her.

"Are you about to start yelling?"

He stared at her then. "Hell yeah, if you don't let me go."

"Derek, he's fine. But he doesn't need you losing your temper," Penelope replied. "You wait until he gets home and settled before you start bugging."

Derek glanced over at her. "You sure he's fine?"

" I promise he's fine. Girl Scout's honor."

"You were never a Girl Scout, P."

Penelope rolled her eyes. "You know what I meant."

"Yeah."

Penelope released his arm and Derek turned to go back into the waiting room. "Derek."

He looked back over his shoulder. "Yeah."

"You're not going to lose your temper are you?"

Derek turned back around and looked at her. "No, Penelope, I'm not going to lose my temper.

"Promise me, Derek you won't lose it."

Derek looked her over before licking his lips. "I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to it."

Derek smiled before going back into the hospital. "I know."

* * *

Jason-David sat at the table, his right eye swollen shut with a half smile on his face. He was shocked and elated that they had thrown him a mini birthday party. For Jason-David, his birthday was just another day. It hadn't been the same since his father died; yet every year his family went out of their way to make this one day special. Especially Derek.

It was no secret that Derek loved his family. He did whatever he had to do to make his mom and siblings happy. When it came to Jason-David, he wanted to make sure that even though his father wasn't around, he did have a father figure in him.

So, it shouldn't have been a surprise for Jason-David when he entered the dining room to see that a celebration had indeed taken over. The room was decorated in his favorite colors of black and gold. Black and gold streamers crisscrossed the ceiling. Party favors were at each place setting. Balloons were tied to all the chairs and at the head of the table; the seat that was rightly Derek's, sat a crown.

Derek guided his younger brother to the chair and placed the crown on his head. He crossed his arms and smiled down at his little brother.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the Crowned Prince, Jason-David Grayson Morgan."

Jason-David shook his head as a round of applause went up. In the background Jazzy Jeff and the Fresh Prince's "Summertime" was on and the party officially began. He glanced around the room at his family and just smiled. Penelope set the table for dinner with the _pollo con quimbobo y plantanos_, served on a hot bed of rice. J.D. gave her his infamous smile and thanked her with a kiss on the cheek.

With so much love and laughter flowing throughout the room, J.D's fight was almost forgotten. He was busy unwrapping one of his many gifts when the knock on the door came. Derek excused himself from the festivities to answer the door and on the other side was Rodney. Derek didn't say a word, just stepped out on the porch and closed the door behind him.

The room was deathly quiet, the only sound was the radio playing in the background. J.D. had left the remainder of his gifts untouched as they waited for Derek to get back. Sarah and Desiree stood to clear the table of dinner when they heard what sounded like a sonic boom from out in the yard.

"Derek," Fran whispered as she got up from her seat.

* * *

The aftermath of the sonic boom was silence. It was a one-on-one fight and this was a battle between two Generals. Only one was going to be allowed to be left standing, and as far as Derek Jasper Morgan was concerned it was going to be him.

He was furious. It seemed that no matter how hard he tried to stay out of trouble, it always seemed to find him. However, as his fist connected with Rodney's face he didn't mind. Not one little bit. He was tired of playing games with Rodney. If Rodney wanted to play the tough guy, so could Derek. And Derek played it better.

Derek allowed Rodney the first swing and Derek blocked the punch effectively, countering it with one of his own. The fight had begun on the front porch, blow by painful blow, down the front steps and into the front yard, ending only when Derek slammed Rodney onto the ground.

Derek pulled himself up off Rodney and stared down at him. He stepped back and readied himself for battle. Rodney stood slowly and looked over at Derek with a sick smile on his face.

"You best watch your back, Derek," Rodney said slowly.

"No more than you have to watch yours," Derek replied.

The front door opened and Fran moved out onto the porch with Sarah following behind her. Rodney stared at Derek before he nodded and exited the yard. It was clear that this was far from over.

Derek stood in his yard and watched as Rodney and his friends made their way down the block. He turned to see his mom staring down at him. He smiled back at her as he made his way back up the stairs.

"What y'all doing out here?" Derek asked as he reached the landing.  
"What was he doing here?" Sarah asked him.

Derek eyed his sister warily before looking to his mom. "He wanted to talk."

"Did you?" Fran asked.

"Yeah, Nelson's not going to be messing with Jace or Des anymore," Derek replied with a smile.

Fran didn't say a word. She just turned around and went back into the house. Sarah stared at her brother in disgust before going back in. Derek shut the door behind him as he entered the house. He would worry about Rodney and his crew later. Right now he had presents and cake and ice cream to get through with J.D and nothing in this world was going to stop that.


	8. Chapter 7: Like You'll Never See Me

**A/N:** So, I had to go and bring out the oldies but goodies play list for this story. It seems that Penelope and Derek have an old school love CD that reflects their relationship, at least in this story that is. BTW- This is not that new add, that I had hoped to be posting this week.

Special Thanks to my beta, Starbaby79 a.k.a Chel, I appreciate you reading and putting up with writer's block. You are a true fan!

Once again I don't own CM, I could never create anything like that! Enjoy!

C.C.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Like You'll Never See Me Again (Pt.1)**

The dynamic in the Morgan household changed drastically in the days after the fight. The following morning Derek was arrested on assault and battery charges; then Penelope received the news that she and Athena would be spending the rest of the summer and possibly the first half of the upcoming school year in St. Louis. The back to back news didn't help to settle her nerves and it didn't help that Derek was being held with no bail.

Yet, she knew that she couldn't worry and that she couldn't panic. She had to think about Athena , Desiree and Jason. However, as the rest of the week wore on, it was becoming clear that she was antsy as the rest of them.

By Thursday, Derek had his court date and the judge set his bail at $25,000. It was a ridiculous sum, but the courts felt that Derek had the possibility of being a flight risk. That part was true, Fran was already armed with a one way ticket to Grayson Grove with Derek's name on it and as soon as he was cleared of everything she was sending him away for the summer. However, that ticket didn't matter, because as far as the bank and the courts were concerned, Derek Jasper Morgan was going to be sitting his ass right in the Cook County lock-up.

However, Penelope had a different idea and on Friday she went down to the Cook County jail with $12,500 in hand and a traveler's check for the other half. No more than an hour later Derek was released. He entered the lobby with his eyes focused on her. She stood and nodded before walking out leaving him to follow in her wake.

They stepped outside to see Dominic leaning against his father's car waiting for them. Derek gave Dominic a simple head nod as he and Penelope made it to the car. They all climbed in and the ride home was silent. It was eerie. Derek wanted to talk, to thank Penelope for all she had done, but he could tell that she wasn't in the mood to talk. So he sat, looking out the window hoping that the mood would shift soon.

By the time Dominic pulled up to the house, Jason-David and Desiree were outside waiting on the porch with Sarah and Athena. Derek stepped from the car and Jason and Desiree ran off the porch and straight into his arms. He hugged the both of them as they guided him inside. Penelope stood off and watched them all go into the house before turning to face Dominic.

"You go tell him how you got the bail money?"

Penelope looked down at the ground then back up at Dominic, "Do I really have to?"

Dominic smirked, "Uh, yeah. You know how Derek feels about paying back his debts."

"It's not a debt, Dom. It's my fault he went to jail. I was the one kicking it with Bobby."

Dominic sighed, "Penelope you know you're family, right? I mean, despite our differences?"

She simply nodded her head, "Yeah, I know."

"Then, I need you to hear me out. Derek ain't like the rest of these guys around here. And I know that you're going to talk to guys, 'cause that's what girls do. But that fight with Derek and Rodney, it wasn't just about you and Bobby. It was all about you."

"I know that-"

"No," Dominic cut her off. "You don't. Penelope you are off limits to have every guy within five blocks of us. Not because you're not cute, but because Derek deemed it to be so. You belong to Derek, P. That fight was the fact that Rodney violated the rules. No one fucks with Penelope Garcia, not because Dixon and Diego Garcia are your brothers, but because Derek Morgan laid his claim on you a long time ago. D.G and Diego asked Derek to look after you, because they know that he loves you. Peanut, we all got love for you, but Derek really loves you."

Penelope stared at Dominic for a minute before leaning against his car. She meditated on his words before she bothered to respond. Dominic watched her hoping that his words were sinking in. He realized that he had to reach out to one of them before something really stupid happened; i.e. Derek actually going to jail.

"Dominic, he's my best friend."

"P, all bullshit aside, me and Derek are best-friends. But the shit he does for you, he'll never do for me. He does it 'cause he loves you. I should know, because if Rodney ever planned to do the shit he had planned for you to Vanessa, there wouldn't be anything left of Rodney Weems."

Penelope just stared at the seriousness of Dominic's statement. It was true that everyone knew that Vanessa Robinson was the Dominic Van Zandt's baby. He'd do whatever to please her and Vanessa knew that. She never took advantage of that fact, though. She just let Dominic do what he thought would please her. When it came to Vanessa, Dominic was almost more thoughtful than Derek was of Penelope, _almost._

Penelope took Dominic's words to heart. She leaned up off of the car, stood on tip-toe and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Dominic," She chirped as she walked towards the house.

Dominic watched her walk to the house before getting in the car. He opened the door just as she reached the porch.

"Hey Peanut!"

Penelope turned to look at Dominic.

"You're welcome."

Penelope just smiled as he got in the car and drove away.

* * *

Derek exited the shower, with a towel wrapped around his waist. He had been home for a few hours. He had a home cooked meal; was freshly bathed and now all he wanted to do was sleep. He had been in the lock-up for five days. Five long days of avoiding fights and no sleep, wondering why he didn't think. True enough, Rodney had purposely been trying to goad him. And in Derek's mind, Rodney rightly campaigned for the ass whipping he received. However, that didn't change the fact that Derek had done some serious damage to Rodney, considering that Rodney had to have sixteen stitches to sew the back of his head up and the fact that he had a concussion. It was never Derek's plan to do bodily harm to him. He just... lost it.

And in losing it, Derek wasn't even looking at a misdemeanor anymore; he was looking at a felony charge. Aggravated assault and battery was no laughing matter. He knew if the charges were to stick, he was would be screwed, royally. The problem for Derek was that he felt that his fight with Rodney was justifiable. Rodney's younger brother attacked Jason-David and Rodney was trying to do bodily harm to Penelope. There was no way in Sam Hill that Derek was about to let that go down.

Derek opened the bathroom door to absolute silence. He looked up and down the hallway before walking across the hall to his room. He pushed the door open to find Penelope sitting on his bed waiting for him. He offered her a soft smile as he began to dry himself off.

"Where is everybody?"

Penelope looked away from her musings out the window. "Your Mom and Sarah took everybody to the matinee, double feature."

"Word, why didn't anybody tell me?"

Penelope didn't say anything; she sat there slack jawed staring at the demi-god that Derek Morgan had become. Her eyes ventured over the broad chest, the fiercely tight six-pack, down to the firm hips and long muscular legs and felt herself beginning to weep. Derek Jasper Morgan was one fine young man and for the next four hours, she had him to herself.

"P?"

She lifted her gaze and met his eyes, "I have to go finish packing. Meet me in my room when you're done."

She didn't give him a chance to reply as she slipped from the room and fled for next door.

* * *

Her words sunk in the moment the door closed, "_I have to go finish packing."_ He stood there momentarily racking his brains wondering where in the world she was going. Then he remembered the conversation that he had with his mother a week ago. He cursed to himself as he quickly dressed. He didn't know who the hell Ricardo Silva thought he was but there was no way he was going to let him take his Baby Girl away.

He made it next door and found Penelope in her room, doing exactly what she said she was going to do. Packing. He stood in the doorway and watched as her hips swayed to the beginning strands of Rufus & Chaka Khan's _Sweet Thing_. It was one of her favorite songs and as she moved around the room, folding clothes and placing them in her suitcase, he saw the tears that stained her cheeks. He knew in his heart of hearts that she didn't want to go and he definitely didn't want her to go. He stepped into the room calling softly to her.

"Baby Girl," he said softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Chaka's voice filtered into the room. _I will love you anyway, Even If you cannot stay…_ Penelope stilled as Derek's body took over hers. The shirt in her hand forgotten as she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck; he pulled her closer to him and found himself wrapped up into her. The shirt slipped from her hands as her head rested on his chest, the rhythm of his heartbeat soothing her. They stood there in the middle of her bedroom rocking to the only song that spoke the words she felt about Derek. She tilted her tear stained face up towards his and he leaned down to kiss her; softly, slowly, sensuously.

His hands found her belt loops pulling her hips closer into proximity to his as he deepened the kiss. Penelope's hands slid down and under his shirt as his hands slid down to cup her behind. With ease, he lifted her up; her legs wrapping around his waist as Chaka continued to sing:_ Oh Sweet Thing, Don't you know my everything? Oh Sweet Thing, Don't you know my everything._

He walked towards the bed, his mouth exploring hers. He bent his knees, laying them both down. He moved from her lips to her neck, then down to her shoulders. Penelope tilted her head back as the tears she thought she had cried fell. Derek pulled back from her; his long agile fingers unbuttoning her shirt as she pulled his tee-shirt over his head. By this time, Chaka's voice full of heat and passion belted out- _You are my heat, you are my fire, you make me weep with strong desire. _

Derek's head descended, laying kisses from her collarbone; his fingers working to discard her bra; his tongue working hard to capture her nipples into his mouth. The music in the background filtered on. _ You are my heat, you are my fire. You're not mine I can't deny ya. Don't ya hear me talking baby. Love me now or I'll go crazy._

Penelope sighed as his tongue danced across her skin. Her eyes fluttered closed as she muttered the words of Chaka's refrain over and over again:_ Love me now or I'll go crazy._

_* * *  
_

She laid there, her head resting on his chest listening to his heartbeat as she thought what her summer would be like without him. Even with him there in close proximity she missed Derek. She tilted her head back and saw him staring down at her, his long eyelashes touching his cheeks. She gave him a soft smile, in which he returned it with one of his own.

"Derek?" she murmured as her fingers slid across his chest.

"Yeah, baby."

"What's going to happen to us?"

He took his hand in hers intertwining their fingers, "What you mean?"

"What if I don't come back? What if I never see you again?"

He paused for a moment, "You know I love you right?"

"I love you too, Derek."

Derek shifted his weight as he sat up. "No, P, you know I love you right?

"Yes," she whispered against his chest.

"Nothing's going to change that. You'll always be my Baby Girl. Distance, time and space will never change that."

Penelope didn't say anything else and neither did Derek. She absorbed his words as she lay there trying to keep her tears at bay. She knew that there was truth in his words. Yet, she couldn't help but feel that maybe this thing that was going on between them was a fluke. She loved Derek and yes, she knew that Derek loved her, undeniably so; but there was always room for changes. Another girl beautiful and sweet enough to sweep Derek off his feet.

A part of her wished that she hadn't stopped Derek's pursuit of her. But at fourteen and fifteen what the hell did they know about love and relationships, and now at sixteen and seventeen they didn't know much more; but she knew that the love she felt at fourteen for Derek hadn't faded. It had only grown more and now that they were back at the turning point; all she could do was give him a part of herself that she had only given him one time before.

"I don't want to lose this, Derek. I don't want to lose us."

"You're not going to lose me, Penelope. It's only for the rest of the summer."

Penelope sat up and looked at him, "No, Derek, it's not."

He looked at her, "What are you talking about?"

Penelope looked down at her lap, "The move may be permanent.

"Permanent?"

Penelope rolled her eyes, "If my Mom doesn't get better. Athena and I will be in St. Louis indefinitely."

* * *

Sometimes words are not needed to express what is truly in our hearts. That was the case for Penelope and Derek. Penelope's final words had affected Derek more then he let on. He didn't voice his opinion or his hurt. He simply pulled her closer to him. He kissed her slowly, letting his fingers slide against her skin; memorizing the silky smooth feeling. He didn't want to think about Penelope and Athena being gone indefinitely. He had built his world around the two of them and his family and the idea of her being gone was something that he wasn't going to think about.

With that in mind, Derek focused his whole being on Penelope. He wanted to remind her that despite the distance, he would always be there for her and as his fingers left traces of her love against her skin, his eyes told her exactly what he felt. That he loved her and he would most definitely miss her.

* * *

It was well after dinnertime when Penelope and Derek emerged from her bedroom, bags packed and tears swelling in Penelope's eyes. Once again, Derek felt it was his responsibility to kiss those tears away and to soothe all of her fears. He kept her close as they sat on the porch and waited for her aunt to arrive.

"P," He whispered into her ear.  
"Yeah."

"I love you, li'l mama."

Penelope bit her lower lip as she turned to look at him, "I love you, too, Derek."

Derek leaned down and kissed her slowly, tasting everything and memorizing every flavor her mouth. He kissed her as if it was going to be their last time together. When he pulled away from her, Penelope's eyes were red and he felt his heart breaking in two.

Before he could reassure her again, her aunt arrived and the hustle and bustle of packing Penelope and Athena's things in the car began. After everything was packed away, the tear-filled good-byes were said. Penelope held on to Desiree and smothered Jason-David with kisses reminding the both of them to look out for each other. She hugged each of the D-Boys good-bye, making them promise to take care of each other and to look out for Derek. She hugged Fran and Sarah and tried her best not to cry. Finally she turned to Derek who was busy trying to calm down a very fussy Athena.

"Bella, it's going to be all right," Derek murmured as he rubbed the little girl's back.

Athena shook her head and let the tears fall and again Derek's heart was breaking. He wiped the little girl's tears before handing her over to Penelope. Penelope placed her on her hip before Derek pulled them into a tight hug.

"I'm going to miss you two," Derek whispered into her hair.

"We're going to miss you, too." Penelope said softly into his chest.

"Call me when you get there?"

"Always," Penelope replied.

He released her and watched as Penelope placed the very fussy Athena Garcia into the back seat of the car. When she backed out, Derek grabbed her hand and placed a small knot of cash into it before pulling her into a hug.

"I can't take this, Derek." She said softly.

"I know what you did, P." he replied. "And I don't know what else to do to thank you. You tell Diego and D.G that I'll pay them back."

"Derek."

"Take it, P." Derek said with a little edge in his voice. "I don't care what you do with it, but keep it; you never know when you might need it."

He kissed her forehead then and released her. "I'll see you soon, Baby Girl."

"See you soon, Handsome."

Without another word, Penelope got in the car. And they pulled away from the curb. As they turned the corner, Athena began to cry for Derek and Penelope finally let the tears she wanted to succumb to fall down.

"I want to him too, Bella. I want him too." Penelope sobbed as she took Athena's hand in hers.


	9. Chapter 8: Genevieve

A/N: Greetings to you all... this chapter has been in the works since I last posted back in February. It jumps around the bit, but I was ultimately satisfied when I completed this. I do hope that you all enjoy!

I do not Criminal Minds nor any companies affiliated with the show! Now that I said all of that: Ladies and Gents ...The Midnight Hour!

* * *

**Part III: Old Habits Die Hard**

**Chapter 8: Genevieve**

_Twenty-Four Years Earlier_

_November 17th_

**Evanston,IL**

The incessant knocking on the door caused Derek to groan. He was immensely tired; between classes, football practice and having a part time job, the college freshmen barely had time to sleep let alone eat. Yet, he managed to persevere, doing everything he could to keep himself out of trouble.

He sat up slowly, making sure to not wake his girlfriend, Rebecca. He stumbled across the room and threw the door open ,ready to ring whoever was on the other side's neck.

"What?" Derek ground out staring into the hallway.

"I need you put some clothes on." Dame said as he pushed his way past Derek into the room.

Derek turned towards Damien with a confused look on his face. He moved to shut the door when Dominic pushed it back up. Dominic stepped in flipping on the light switch. At the touch of light Rebecca rolled over, wincing, looking over at Derek.

"What's going on?" Rebecca asked as she looked between the three D-Boys.

Dame looked at Rebecca before turning back to Derek. "This you?"

Derek didn't say a word he just looked at Dame. Dominic leaned against the wall and shook his head.

Dame sighed and rolled his eyes. "Seriously?"

Rebecca shook her head of mahogany curls, turning her bright blue eyes on Derek. "Derek, who are these people?"

"These people?" Dame and Dominic asked at the same time.

"I know this nig-," Dominic paused and looked over at Rebecca who was staring back at them with the sheet pulled up to her neck, "This muthafucka didn't answer the phone cause he was fucking around with some white girl."

Inwardly, Derek winced. Outwardly, he swung at Dominic. Dominic side-stepped the punch and was ready to retaliate. Damien moved between the two of the them, stopping the fight before it had even began.

"Y'all can settle this shit later, put some clothes on man we gotta go." Dame replied as he moved towards the door.

"You just don't barge into someone's home and tell them what they are and they aren't going to do." Rebecca snapped.

"Who the fuck was talking to you?" Dominic replied as he jumped at her.

Rebecca moved to the further side of the wall and Dominic rolled his eyes. "Please, don't ever bring her home to meet the fam. Spare yourself the damn embarrassment."

"D, put some clothes on and let's go." Damien interjected once again.

"Hold on, what's going on?" Derek asked.

Dominic rolled his eyes and moved over to Derek's desk in the corner. Dominic shuffled some of the desk contents around before finding the answering machine. He stared down at the machine and the message light that was blinking. He pressed play before turning and walking out the room.

"I'll be in the car." Dominic muttered as he stalked past.

_"Hi Derek. It's me, um…Thena and I are back in town for a few days and Athena will really like to see you. So, call us back at your moms's when you get this message….Love you."_

Derek stood frozen listening to the voice that he had tried so desperately to forget. He moved to cut the answering machine when Dame grabbed his arm.

"_Hi Der-Der. I miss you. You comin' to see me? 'Nelope say you comin'. I hope so. I love you. Bye."_

A soft smile appeared on his face. The soft whimisical voice of Athena touched his heart and warmed his soul. He loved the little girl, as he much as he hated her sister, right now.

"_Derek, this is your mother. Baby, listen, there's been an accident…. Um, there was a shooting and-I just need you to come home."_

Derek turned towards Dame who was leaning against the door watching him.

"_Derek, listen, I know that you're mad, but I need- Thena needs you, we all need you here. I'm begging you Derek, please. It's not looking to good."_

Derek closed his eyes as he heard the tears in Penelope's voice. He imagined her, tears streaming down her face, pacing the hospital room. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"_Mr. Morgan, this is Dr. Kirkland, calling in regards to your daughter and your sister-"_

"You have a daughter?" Rebecca asked as Derek turned to Dame.

"_-and Desiree Morgan. We need you to come in for some blood test."_

Derek never did hear the rest of the message as rummaged through his drawers for clothes. Dame didn't say a word he slipped out the room leaving, Derek to do what he needed to.

* * *

The elevator doors slid open and for the umpteenth time that day, Penelope turned towards them. She waited in anticipation as Damien and Dominic came off the elevator. She bounced slightly hoping to get a look at Derek. He wasn't with them. And it was at that moment that Penelope's world came crashing down. She didn't say a word as she turned on her heels and power-walked herself to the bathroom. For the past three days she had been posted in the waiting room of Children's Hospital, hoping and praying that someone was going to tell her, that her little girl had made a turn about, that everything was going to be okay. However, she knew that when Derek didn't step off the elevator, she knew that her dreams weren't going to be answered and if he didn't show up soon, she'd have to watch their daughter die.

She pushed open the bathroom door, ran to the nearest stall and allowed the bile that was stirring in her stomach to come up. She gripped the edge of the toilet bowl, tears running down her face as he thought about losing her baby. She wasn't cut out for this. She just wasn't.

Back in the waiting room, Fran rose slowly to her feet as Dominic and Damien walked in. She looked between the two of them and sighed.

"Is he all right?" She whispered nervously."

Dominic didn't say a word, he looked at Damien, nodding his head to do the talking. Damien simply nodded back as Dominic walked out the waiting room.

"Damien?"

Damien gave Fran a soft reassuring smile. "He's fine, Mrs. M."

"Oh, God." She let loose as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Where is he?"

"He should be on his way," Damien replied softly.

"You didn't wait for him?" Fran asked her eyes scanning Damien's face. "What happened?"

Damien stared her directly in the eye. "It was best that we didn't wait."

The answer Damien gave was cryptic and Fran Morgan did not do cryptic. And so she did what any good mother would do, she pulled the mother card.

"What does that mean Damien?"

Damien sighed. "It means-"

Damien never got a chance to finish answering the question, because directly at that moment Derek walked in, with Rebecca in tow.

* * *

Dominic pushed open the stall door to find Penelope on her knees, head buried in the bowl. Dominic didn't say a word, he just took hold of her loose strands of hair that was coming from her ponytail and waited until she stopped retching. Penelope closed her eyes and gripped the bowl tighter as she started to dry heave. When it was all said and done Dominic stepped back and prepared her some wet paper towels as she pulled herself up off the floor. She stepped out of the stall eyes puffy, face swollen and looked up at him.

"What happened?" She asked taking the paper towels from his hand.

"What makes you think something happened?" Dominic asked.

"You wouldn't have came back without him. So what happened?"

"His white girlfriend happened." Dominic said as he leaned against the sink.

Penelope blinked and turned to face Dominic. "What did you say?"

"You heard me, Peanut."

"You do know that his Mama is white, right?"

"Yeah, and?"

"And you do know that both Derek and I are mixed, right?"

He just stared at her, "Your point?"

"Dominic, you don't like the girl cause she's white." Penelope stated matter-of-factly.

"No, I don't like the skank cause she referred to me and Damien as "these people".

Penelope shook her head. "Dom, admit that you don't like the girl cause she's white."

Dominic cocked his head to the side, "That would make me prejudice."

"Yes, it would, Dominic."

He looked at her and shook his head. "Like I said, I don't like the girl cause she said "these people" like I just couldn't be regular."

Penelope looked up at Dominic, "Is he coming?"

Dominic looked down at Penelope and sighed. As much as he said he disliked Penelope, he realized that what she had done, what she had to endure had to be one of the biggest acts of selfless love he had ever seen in his seventeen years of living. And for that alone he admired her.

"If he values everything that he holds dear, he'll be here P."

Penelope raised her eyebrow at the masked threat. "Yeah, okay."

Dominic picked the bag up off the floor that he had brought with him. "Listen, since you have no plans of leaving here anytime soon, why don't you shower and we'll keep an eye out for Derek and Dr. Kirkland."  
Penelope stepped back and looked at Dominic, "Do I look and smell that bad?"

Dominic really looked at her and what he saw staring back at him, was someone who was heartbroken trying to salvage the last of their world. He gave her a half smile before walking towards the door.

"You smell like puke and Peanut no matter what people tell you, that shit ain't hot."

Penelope let a small laugh as Dominic went to the door. "Hey, Dom?"

"Wassup, Peanut?"

"Thanks. For everything."

Dominic simply nodded as he shut the door.

* * *

"Derek." Fran softly said as she went to hug her son.

"Hey, Mama. What's going on?" He asked as he kissed her cheek.

"Where have you been?" Fran asked as she pulled away from him.

"What do you mean? I've been at school."

"You're that grown that you can't return my phone calls?"

"Mama, I can explain."

"No, Derek let me," Rebecca said as she extended her hand towards Fran. "I'm Rebecca, Derek's girlfriend."

If no one was listening to their conversation everyone was now. All eyes were on the four of them as Fran stared down at the hand that was before her. She didn't say a word, she just stared at Rebecca. However, that didn't stop Sarah from jumping into the conversation.

"You were with her?" Sarah asked slowly her gaze never leaving Derek's face.

Derek stared at her, hoping that Sarah would just let it go. "My ringer was off on my phone and I haven't checked my messages in a few days."

"A few days?" Sarah scoffed. "Derek, you haven't checked your messages in a least week!"

"Does it really matter, I'm here now." Derek snapped.

Sarah just eyed him, "Does it really matter, I'm here now." Sarah mimicked. "You know, I never thought I'd see the day when I'd say this, but you are one sorry ass excuse for a man, Derek Morgan. You ain't no better than Rodney."

Derek dropped his head slightly, his gaze narrowing in on his sister, "What did you just say?"

Sarah squared her shoulders and met his gaze. "You heard me, Derek. You ain't better than him. You worse than him!"

"Sarah," Derek growled in warning.

"Do you have any idea, how worried Mama was after the shooting. To sit by and wait for doctors's to tell her if Desiree's going to make it." She screamed at him as she pushed him. "Wondering if those boys were coming for you, because you couldn't answer the gotdamn phone cause you was fucking?"

Sarah pushed Derek again, never giving him the chance to respond, "You had us all worried sick, Derek. And let's not even get started on Penelope."

"Yes, let's not." Derek muttered as he eyed his sister.

Without warning Sarah lifted her hand and slapped Derek, hard. "We needed you, but you too damn petty to get over yourself. Do you have any idea, what these last three days have been like for her?" She hit him again, "No you wouldn't cause you've been fucking that bitch!"

Sarah went to hit Derek again, when Francine finally intervened. "Sarah Lorraine Morgan, take a walk." Fran said slowly, each word biting.

Sarah didn't even move she just stared Derek down, her hatred and disgust flowing through her.

"Now Sarah." Francine snapped. "Dixon, go with her."

Dixon Garcia, stood from his seat and moved towards them. His eyes met Derek's and simply shook his head. "C'mon Sar."

Dixon wrapped his arms around Sarah's shoulder as they moved towards the elevator. Francine watched as the disappeared out the elevator. Her gaze returned to Derek who was staring at her.

"How bad is it?" He asked.

"Desiree needs a blood transfusion and Sarah can't donate."

Derek eyed his mother, "Why not?"

"You'll have to ask her."

"Ma, I'm sorry."

Francine didn't say a word to Derek, didn't even look at him, she simply turned and walked away.

* * *

It was thirty minutes later when Penelope had returned. She was dressed casually in a pair of jeans and one of Derek's old hoodies. Her blonde tresses were pulled into a single braid. She entered the waiting room to complete silence. She looked around her eyes landing on Damien who was staring at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "Did something happen?"

Damien didn't say a word he just cocked his head to the side. Penelope turned and found her gaze sweeping over Derek and his girlfriend. She stared at the two of them, isolated from everyone else who was in the room. The sick nauseas feeling had returned and she quickly turned away.

"Ms. Morgan?"

The family waiting room came to a standstill as Dr. Kirkland entered. His eyes scanned the room as Fran and Derek stood to talk to the doctor. Dr. Kirkland turned and his eyes connected with Penelope. Penelope stepped forward, tears forming in her eyes. She could tell by his face that it wasn't good.

"How bad is she?" Penelope asked.

It was the same question she had been asking for the past three days and it seemed as if each time she asked it became worse and worse.

"Were you able to contact her father?"

Penelope looked over her shoulder to where Derek and Fran were standing. She looked back at Dr. Kirkland. "Yes."

Dr. Kirkland sighed. "She's awake."

Penelope smiled and let out a nervous laugh. "She's awake?"

Dr. Kirkland nodded, "Ms. Morgan, Genevieve is awake, but she's barely holding on. We need that transfusion."

At that moment Fran interjected, "And Desiree?"

Dr. Kirkland smiled, "She's doing wonderful. Her transfusion was all right and we were able to get the bone fragments out of her blood stream. With some aggressive therapy, I'm sure she'll be able to walk in no time."

A sigh of relief escaped Fran's lips as she turned to look at Derek who was staring down at Penelope. Penelope who was looking at Dr. Kirkland, tears in her eyes stepped forward to ask one last question.

"Can we see her?"

Dr. Kirkland looked down at Penelope and nodded his head. " Yes, if you give us a few minutes you can see her.

Dr. Kirkland walked away and Derek uttered five words to Penelope before heading down the hallway, "We need to talk. Now."

Penelope stood there for a second and stared at the retreating back of Derek. She looked at him thoughtfully before turning back to Fran.

"Will you come with me to see Genevieve?"

Fran simply smiled before pulling Penelope into a hug, "Of course, sweetheart."

* * *

Derek stepped out into the crisp autumn air and cringed. He was livid! Out of all the things to keep from him, Penelope had the gall to keep the fact that Genevieve was his. He paced back and forth in the walkway trying to determine exactly what he was going to say. He h was hurt, he was sad and he was disappointed. Genevieve meant the world to him and the only reason why he found out that she was his daughter was because she needed a stupid blood transfusion!

What had he done to make Penelope feel that if he wouldn't be responsible enough to take care of Genevieve? Sure, he'd admit it they were young, but that two year old little girl, didn't ask to be her. Hell, she didn't even ask for he and Penelope as her parents, but he had the right to take care of her, to be the man that his mother raised him to be. One that his father would be proud of, right? So, what exactly was Penelope's problem?

The doors opened and Rebecca appeared arms folded across her chest, "You slept with,_her_?"

Derek stopped his pacing and turned towards Rebecca. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that you slept with that fat ass cow!"

Derek didn't get a chance to say a word when he spotted Penelope standing in the doorway, " If you want you can come and see Genevieve."

The door shut quietly and Derek turned his gaze back to Rebecca, " I don't know what your problem is, but right now I don't need you disrespecting Pen and I don't have time for your fucking insecurities."

She reached for his arm before he went back inside,"Derek-"

"I'm not here for you, Becca. I'm here for my family."

* * *

"There's my baby." Penelope said as she watched her daughter's eyes open."

A soft smile appeared on Genevieve face, " Mommy." She sang. "I wanna go home."

" I know princess. We'll get you home as soon as we can I promise."

Genevieve closed her eyes and yawned. "Mommy, I'm tired."

Penelope ran her fingers through her hair, "Shhhh, I know baby. Just relax."

Genevieve smiled again before her eyes fluttered open. "Did Daddy Derek come?"

"Yes, he did, sweetheart," Penelope replied as she stroke her head.

"And Nana?"

"I'm right here Athena." Fran replied as she stepped closer to the bed.

"Hi, Nana."

Fran smiled and kissed her cheek, "Hi baby."

From the door Derek watched as his mother and Penelope eased his daughter's pain. He pushed open the door and approached the bed with a smile on his face.

"Is that my Bella?" Derek said as he stopped at the foot of her bed.

Genevieve's face lit up and her eyes sparkled as she looked at Derek. She lifted her arms and Derek walked around and gave her a hug.

"How's my baby girl?" Derek asked as he kissed her cheek.

Genevieve gave him a soft smile, "I'm tired Daddy, and I hurt."

Derek smiled back at her. "You hurt, huh. Well, it's good thing I'm here. 'Cause I'm going to take the hurt away."

"How you go do that?"

Derek looked at Penelope who was running her fingers through Genevieve's hair, "By never leaving you."

* * *

In the weeks that followed Penelope and Derek didn't have more than two words to say to each other, however when they were around Genevieve, they made sure to play up the role and act like nothing had changed. Because of Athena's injuries, Penelope un-enrolled herself from school in St. Louis and opted for taking her G.E.D instead of enrolling at Morgan Park. For Penelope, it was easier to be there for her daughter instead of worrying about classes and homework.

Derek on the other hand had classes, exams, football games and practices. Any time he wasn't at school he was by Genevieve's side. He had to be there for his baby, if not for himself, but for Genevieve and Penelope. He saw the toll that Athena's injuries were taking on Penelope. Day after day Penelope sat by their daughter's side, unwilling and uncompromising when it came to her health and Derek, he couldn't be more proud of Penelope as a mother, because he finally saw what he had been missing all along, the love that Penelope had for their baby.

* * *

_Christmas Eve Dinner_

_Morgan Palisades Ranch_

_4:30 P.M _

**Grayson Grove, MI**

"It smells wonderful in here!" Rebecca Mitchell giggled as she and Derek stepped through the foyer.

Penelope didn't say a word she just politely got up and walked into the kitchen, under the pretense of checking her _torticas de navidad,_ adamant not to cause a scene and ruin Christmas. Her actions, however, were not lost on Derek's grandmother and within seconds of Penelope's departure, she found herself leaning in the doorway staring down at the child that had given birth to her deceased son's first grandbaby.

"I gather you don't like her."

Penelope lifted her head to meet the Josephine Morgan's gaze her emerald green eyes sparkling in contrast to her mocha colored skin. Penelope didn't say a word she just simply nodded.

"May I ask why?"

Penelope cocked her head to the side and answered honestly, "She's nothing like me."

Josephine nodded her head in understanding, "I see. Well, sweetheart I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but I do believe that any other woman Derek sees will never be anything like you. It's kind of hard to find perfection when the mold is already broken." Josephine walked over kissed the top of Penelope's head. "You're a hard act to follow Penelope Garcia. Don't you ever forget that."

* * *

"Penelope!"

Penelope placed the last cookie on the plate, when she heard her name being bellowed from the living room. She sat the spatula down and swore under her breath as she traversed to the front of the house. She stepped in the living room, her face hinting at the irritation she was feeling.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice sing-songy.

"_Feliz Navidad, hermana pequeña_."

Penelope stopped short in the hallway and stared at the gentleman that stood within the doorway. She placed her hand to her chest and stepped forward.

"_Dios mio! Diego?"_

_ "Si."_

Penelope let out a laugh of joy as she launched herself into her older brother's arms. Diego laughed as he twirled her around placing a kiss on her forehead. He released her, his eyes with full of mirth.

"You are a sight for eyes," Diego said as he ran his hand across her face.

Penelope didn't say a word she just sucker punched him right in the gut. "_Te fuiste a mí, Diego."_

Diego shook his head, "_Lo Siento, mi hija."_

Penelope narrowed her eyes before she went snapped in rapid Spanish, "You're damn right you're sorry, Diego!"

He responded back in the same rapid-fire Spanish, "I never meant to be gone that long, Penelope."

Penelope rolled her eyes as she mimicked him in English. "I never meant to be gone that long, Penelope. _Usted ir al iniferno, Diego."_

Penelope stepped past him and took Genevieve from Derek. Derek moved to hold on to Genevieve, but the look she gave him made him loosen his grip. She gently cradled her daughter against her hip as she rounded the couch.

"_¿Quien tiene bebé es que?" _Diego asked as he looked between the two of them.

Derek stood and answered Diego's question. "She's ours."

* * *

Penelope sighed as she cradled Derek's head in her lap. She placed the cold compress on his eye and laughed to herself. Derek didn't say a word just groaned as he turned his head into the plushness of her stomach. Penelope smirked as she ran her fingers down his face.

"Derek, sometimes I really do think you're an idiot." Penelope stated as she shifted the cold compress down.

"He stepped out of line," Derek mumbled as he tried hard to not focus on the ringing in his ears.

He would never admit it, but Diego still packed a hell of a punch. However, it was something about being cradled in Penelope's lap, that made taking the blow so much sweeter.

"I could've handled it."

Derek reached for her wrist and pulled the pack away from his face, " I have no doubt in my mind about that, baby girl. But he was wrong and he still went too far."

Penelope traced the outline of his black eye and kissed him on his forehead, before placing the ice pack back on. Derek stroked the back of her hand with his fingers and kissed her wrist as he settled comfortably into her lap. The silence between them was confortable and yet it was awkward. And it was the awkwardness that Derek so drastically wanted to get rid of.

"You know this is the most we've said to each other in over a year."

Penelope nodded her head, "Yeah, I know."

"You want to talk about it?"

Penelope's gaze lowered to meet Derek's "Not really."

"I think we should, P. No matter what happened between us, we still have a daughter."

Maybe it was the calm, sincerity in his words, the cadence of his voice or the absolute truth of his words that turned Penelope to mush. Within a matter of seconds her brown eyes clouded with tears and Derek knew that he had unwittingly caused trouble.

"Oh Shit," Derek mumbled as he sat up.

"Derek, I am so sorry. I couldn't tell you about, Athena. I just couldn't," Penelope murmured as the tears continued to fall faster.

The ice pack and black eye forgotten, Derek quickly switched positions with Penelope bringing her closer to him. He cradled her into arms as she sobbed onto his shoulder. Derek ran his fingers through her hair and whispered sweet nothings in her ear as he tried to calm her down. When she did calm down, Derek tilted her head back and looked into her eyes.

"P, we're in this together. You know that right?"

Penelope nodded her head before tucking her head back under his chin, "Yeah I know."

"So, I don't understand why you didn't tell me about Athena? Did you think I was going to bail or treat you like shit, or something?"

Penelope sat up and shook her head, " I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure if Athena was yours."

The look of confusion and sadness swept over Derek's face. Penelope pushed herself off of his lap. She didn't look at Derek, she just stared off into space.

"When I was little, he used to call me his pretty little gum drop. And he would kiss my cheek and tell me that the innocence of a child, was the most precious thing. He used to hold me on his lap as we would watch baseball games and he would sing me songs in Spanish. And I felt beautiful, like I was a Princess. You know I felt wanted and loved. And then I turned thirteen."

Derek mouth quivered a little bit because he remembered thirteen year old Penelope. She was ripe for the pickings. She had a baby face, but the rest of her body screamed sex. And that was something that Derek had wanted just from her. He couldn't figure out what it was but every time Penelope would walk by her wanted to touch her and he did. Rather if it was tugging on a lock of hair or tapping her on the leg, he was never too brazen with it, but he knew he had to do it.

He turned to Penelope who was staring into space. He thought back to that Penelope, shy, introverted Penelope, who literally freaked the first time he kissed her. This was the same girl who cried the first time he sucked her breast, who sobbed the first time they had oral sex, who laid beside him unresponsive the first time they had sex. He thought back to that girl, she didn't say two words to him in public, but whispered her inner most thoughts to him as they lay side-by-side in the hammock in the back yard. She had spent many nights sequestered in his room, curled up into his side, seeking a shelter away from home. He had held her tight as he soothed her fears promising to take care of her, to love her for who she was.

He turned her face and she met his gaze head on. He kissed her forehead and this time big fat crocodile tears rolled down her cheeks. He cupped her face in his hands and pressed his forehead against hers.

" At first I used to cry, thinking that the tears would stop him. It never did. I tried not bathing, and that didn't matter." She licked her lips. "And then I thought if other boys thought I was cute it'll stop. But that backfired."

"Penelope." Derek strained to get out.

"He used to compare himself to you. He used to ask me were you as big as him. All I knew was that it never hurt with you. That when you touched me, it felt right, Derek. It felt so right."

Derek knew exactly what she was talking about. Every time he touched Penelope it just seemed right, like God had deemed it to be okay. He placed a kiss on her forehead and asked "When did Diego find out?"

"A month before he shipped out and Dixon was headed back to Stanford. He and Dix, wanted me to go with them. She wouldn't let me , saying that it was unsafe out there and I'd be by myself."

"Did she know?"

Penelope didn't say a word she just looked away, "If she didn't know then she knew when I became pregnant with Athena."

"When did you find out about Bella?"

"The night before you were to leave for the Grove, you said something that was really weird to me. We were lying in the hammock and you were rubbing my belly and you said, 'Sometimes when I touch you like this, I think that you're pregnant. Cause you got this little pudge, right here," She moved her hand to the top of her stomach. "that appears when I rub your belly, or when I hold you close. After you left I took an EPT and went to the doctor. I was 10 weeks pregnant, and I didn't know who the father was. Out of embarrassment they sent me away. I spent my entire pregnancy at boarding school for wayward teens."

"P," Derek said his voice cracking in the process.

"They tried to convince me to give her up, and I said I couldn't do that until I saw her. When I gave birth to her, they wouldn't let me touch her, they said I might grow too attached. But when I laid eyes on her Derek. I knew she was mine forever. She was so pretty, she looked like Des, when she was a baby. And her eyes were the same color as Ma Josie's and I knew I couldn't give her up. I told my mom that I wasn't giving her up and she decided that she'll raise Athena as hers. I couldn't let that happen, Derek. What if he wanted to-"

Derek held up his hand and shook his head, "He's not going to touch, Genevieve, Penelope."

Penelope smiled. "I know that now, but then. It was all too new and I couldn't afford to take that chance."

* * *

From the open doorway Rebecca watched in silence as Derek cradled Penelope. She cut her eyes as she stepped into the room. She didn't believe a word of Penelope's story. And she knew that Derek would be stupid enough to fall for what she considered to be lies.

"I know you don't believer her?" Rebecca snapped as she stepped into the room. "Look at her, she's probably one of those desperate ass females that sleep around and she got caught up. I mean how could you seriously fuck her."

Derek didn't even have to look at Penelope to see the pain on her face. Derek didn't look at Rebecca he simply pulled Penelope into his lap, turning her face so she could face him.

"Let me handle this, okay?" Derek whispered against her lips.

Penelope didn't say a word she just nodded. He lifted her and sat her down on the bed for walking out the door. Rebecca followed Derek back down stairs. He hadn't said two words as he walked into the living room, all eyes turned on him as he tossed Rebecca her coat.

Derek reached for his coat, "It's time I took you home, Rebecca."

"I thought we were having dinner with your family?" Rebecca asked as she stared down at her coat.

"We were, but that was an extremely bad idea."

"Why? I like your family," Rebecca replied. "Is this about Penelope, we can work around that once we get custody of Genevieve everything will be fine."

The silence that descended over the Morgan living room was full of tension so thick it could run like molasses. Derek stepped backwards from Rebecca before he did something drastic and stupid.

"We're not getting custody of Genevieve," Derek said slowly, "Why would _we _be getting custody of Bella?"

"So we could be a family."

"You want me to take her away from the only mother that she knows so you won't feel inferior?"

"First of all, I could never feel inferior to her. Secondly, I thought you loved me."

After her last statement Derek laughed, "Like you, yes. Love you, no."

"After all we've been through-"

Derek cut her off, "Rebecca, I could never love you. Not after what you said about, P. We could never work."

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "What do you see in her, Derek. She's nothing like me."

"Did it ever cross your mind that's the reason why I dated you, because you're nothing like her?" Derek took a deep breath as his eyes made contact with his grandmother, "Look, I don't think this is the conversation we need to have right now."

Rebecca shook her head, "We need to finish this, Derek."

Derek closed his eyes and stared at Rebecca, " I dated you because you don't give me comfort, you're not safe, you don't make me feel wanted, you're not my security blanket. You don't remind me of home. You were the complete opposite of Pen. I needed to not think of her every day and you gave me that way out."

Rebecca raised her hand to smack Derek when he caught her wrist, " I told you that you didn't want to have this conversation."

Rebecca snatched away from him, "I think that you're being mean to me to spear her feelings."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Here's mean for you Rebecca… you're a good lay. You will be nothing more than a good lay."

"Derek!" Josephine called out, "That's enough."

Derek ignored his grandmother completely, " You will never be good enough for me, because you're _not_ Penelope."

"Wow, I didn't think you could be this rude." Rebecca replied softly.

" I never thought you were a bitch either, I see both of us were wrong."

* * *

Derek was seated out on the front porch, his feet propped up on the railing as he pushed the glider back and forth. After her dropped off Rebecca in Niles he came back home to find his mother and grandmother up in arms. He offered his perfuse apologues to his mother and grandparents for his lack of respect and consideration for his family. He, however, didn't offer an apology for how he treated Rebecca. Sure, to his family he had disrespected a young lady, but she had done the bigger offensive by disrespecting the mother of his child. And so dinner, dessert and the tree-trimming was all split between his entire family disappointed with him and shooting daggers and Penelope nursing his now left eye that was swollen shut and his wounded spirit.

"Do you think you're going to play in the Cotton Bowl, with that eye?"

Derek looked up to see Penelope with a bundled up Athena in her arms. "What are you doing out here?"

"Your Bella, wouldn't go to sleep until she saw her Daddy."

Derek smiled as he moved over into the glider and Penelope took a seat. Derek reached up and cradled his baby in his arms. "Hey, Baby Girl."

Genevieve didn't say anything, she just smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be sleep?" Derek asked as he stroked back.

"Nooooo." Genevieve responded with a giggle.

Penelope smiled as she watched them interacting. She loved watching them together it was a beautiful sight and Genevieve looked genuinely happy in her father's arms. Derek turned to her as he got Genevieve settled.

"I don't know, I kind of don't care if I play or not?"

"And why not?"

"I have more important things to worry about?"

"Like?"

"You and Genevieve."

Penelope just nodded as she sat back in her seat. Derek looked over at her as she stared out into the night sky.

"Why'd you really come out her, P?"

" I didn't want to break tradition."

Derek looked at her with confusion written on his face, "Tradition?"

It was at that moment that Penelope's watch started to beep. She turned towards Derek and Genevieve, who was now sitting in her father's lap staring at her mother.

"You've never missed our baby's birthday." Penelope sat back down and reached for Genevieve. "Happy 3rd birthday Genevieve."

"Happy Birthday, Bella." Derek replied with a kiss on her forehead.

And as it officially became Christmas, Derek and Penelope sat side beside, with Genevieve in between them. Derek lifted his gaze and met Penelope's joyful, playful gaze. He stared at her for a moment before giving her the softest kiss she had ever received. It was this kiss that was to change the dynamic of Penelope and Derek. This kiss that would put in play the inevitable changes in their lives. It was this kiss that began the ride of Penelope and Derek and a relationship that would fight to stand the test of time.


End file.
